Enamorado de un solo golpe
by umichanchan
Summary: Espera, espera, espera. Quiero entender bien ¡Es imposible que Uchiha Sasuke se enamore a primera vista! y para colmo de una ¡boxeadora callejera!- Naruto estalló en carcajadas sosteniéndose el estómago- ¡¿de verdad crees que la conquistarás! ¡estas idiota!
1. Lanzada directamente sobre ti

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto y su mundo no me pertenecen, sólo los ocupo para diversión y para pasar mis ratos libres.**

 **Advertencias: Para efectos de la historia algunas personalidades han sido levemente modificadas, pero nada exagerado.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

 **Enamorado de una boxeadora**

 **Capítulo 1: Lanzada directamente encima de ti.**

Sakura miró sus apuntes de patología mientras intentaba memorizar algo, aunque era completamente imposible con todo el ruido que la gente hacía atrás de la cortina. Maldijo al viento y suspiró resignada. Necesitaba sacar una buena nota en el examen de mañana o sino perdería la beca, pero necesitaba estar en ese momento, y en ese lugar y con esos ruidos.

Levantó la cabeza ante los gritos de Temari y cerró el pequeño cuaderno rogando internamente que la competencia fuese corta para poder llegar a estudiar al departamento que compartía su mejor amiga, Ino.

-Recuerda bien Haruno; no la golpees en la cara, no la rasguñes y mucho menos le des golpes en el pecho que duelen bastante- dijo la rubia de ojos verdes mientras la llevaba hacia el exterior – no te preocupes, está la tendrás fácil. La chica está es más delgada de tu, además no tiene un buen historial de victorias, aunque está loca. Cuenta la leyenda que una vez le arrancó la mitad del cuero cabelludo a una contrincante.

-Está bien- la pelirrosada se terminó de ajustar los guantes para después autogolpear puños- ¿algo más que deba saber?

-Todas las apuestas están en tu favor y tienes examen mañana, así que termina rápido- Temari le apretó el brazo nerviosamente sabía lo importante que era la beca para su amiga.

\- ¿Quieres que esté tranquila mientras tú me dices que es una loca y lo del examen? - Sakura se acomodó la pequeña cinta roja que llevaba en el cabello- ¡mejor cállate!

-Ya, perdón- la chica se colocó atrás de ella antes de que abrieran la cortina- ¡hoy será tu noche!

La cortina se abrió dejando paso a una resplandeciente luz y a los gritos enloquecidos de la multitud, la Haruno se sintió aturdida por unos leves segundos, pero el pequeño peñizco que la ojiverde le había propinado la habían hecho reaccionar y avanzar hacia el cuadrilátero altivamente.

Miró hacia la multitud y puso los brazos en alto, mientras animaba. La verdad tenía que ser amable con los fanáticos, después de todo ellos con sus apuestas le pegaban la comida y el arriendo.

Desvió la vista y al fondo vio a su contrincante: Kishimoto Sayumi. Temari tenía razón, era bastante delgada, pero era realmente intimidante. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, la chica de verdad parecía loca...

-¡Hoy daremos comienzo al final de la temporada de boxeo! -gritaba por el micrófono Rock Lee logrando que la multitud enloqueciera más aún- ¡esta noche comenzará la batalla por el premio y la corona del boxeo callejero femenino!

Sakura caminó hacia el cuadrilátero instalándose en una esquina de este, mientras que Sayumi hacia lo mismo, mirándola asesinamente.

-¡Y en esta esquina!- el moreno indicó la esquina donde se encontraba la rubia- con un peso de 57 kilos se encuentra la única y sensual ... ¡Kishimoto Sayumi!

Los hombres del lugar gritaron como salvajes al ver como Sayumi se lucía en el cuadrilátero mientras dejaba la pequeña bata en el suelo, la verdad es que la chica era bastante linda y su actitud peligrosa hacía que muchos chicos babearan por ella. Sakura solo chasqueó la lengua, esperaba que las apuestas no se voltearan hacia ella, necesitaba todo el dinero que le era posible.

-Y en esta otra esquina, con un peso de 60 kilos- Lee alzó aún más la voz, la verdad es que él le había apostado a la Haruno- un clásico en este escenario; la inigualable, la inalcanzable, ¡Haruno Sakura!

Sakura dejó la bata rosada que llevaba en manos de Temari, dejando a la vista la polera roja ajustada con los pantaloncillos negros que siempre ocupaba y se comenzó a preparar para la pelea. _¡Era el todo o nada!_

El pelinegro dio otras apasionantes palabras invitando a los espectadores a doblar las apuestas y les indicó a las chicas el choque de guantes para poder iniciar la pelea.

Sakura respiró profundamente, esperaba de verdad ganarle a la Kishimoto.

O sino estaría jodida sin dinero por el resto del mes.

* * *

Suigetsu dejó la cerveza encima de la mesa y continuó comiendo los bocadillos que tenía enfrente. Mientras Naruto miraba al vacío tácitamente sin tocar la bebida que tenía al frente.

-Venga si una asignatura lo reprueba cualquiera – dijo Suigetsu tratando de animar a su amigo- especialmente si es sistemas operativos I con Kakashi.

Naruto suspiró tomando la cerveza que tenía al frente, totalmente resignado.

-El problema no es ese – Sasuke habló por primera vez – el problema es que Naruto es tan idiota que el día que tenía que estudiar para el examen final se lo pasó hablando con su noviecita del juego de rol. Reprobó por idiota.

-Espera, espera, espera ¿¡tienes una novia en un juego de rol!? ¡eres patético Uzumaki!- la voz de Suigetsu rosonó por todo el bar mientras se reía estruendosamente - ¡tus niveles de ñoñería superan los límites! ¡Apuesto que estás hablando con un niño de 16 años haciéndose pasar por una mujer!

-Cállate teme, no estas ayudando- Naruto entre dientes insultó al moreno – Y para que sepas Suigetsu, _Moon01_ aún no es mi novia. ¡Y si existe!

Las risas del peliceleste fueron calladas cuando veían que la mitad de la gente del bar salía del lugar mientras gritaban y alzaban billetes dándoselos a un joven de peinado extraño y serio.

-¡Hey!- Naruto detuvo a un chico que iba tan enloquecido como el resto- ¿a dónde van todos?

-Vamos a ver la pelea de boxeo femenino al final de la calle- Inuzuka Kiba sonrió- a veces las peleas son un asco, pero hoy se enfrentará Haruno Sakura y sus peleas siempre son las mejores- dicho esto el chico siguió caminando hacia la puerta del bar sin dejar de invitar a los tres jóvenes a presenciar la pelea.

-¿Haruno Sakura?- Suigetsu levantó una ceja en señal de interrogación- jamás la había escuchado pero suena como el nombre de una actriz porno o algo así - ¡Debemos ir!

-Pasó. Mañana debo hacer algunas cosas y la verdad no me apetece ir a tus tonterías- Sasuke tomo su chaqueta preparándose para retirarse. Dejó un par de billetes encima de la mesa pagando lo de él y Naruto porque conociendo al idiota de su amigo estaba seguro que no llevaba dinero.

-¡Pero Naruto necesita animarse! – Suigetsu golpeó en la espalda al Uchiha- ¡Y qué mejor que ver a dos chicas peleándose!

-¡Vamos teme, no seas aburrido!- Naruto un poco más animado, quizás ver una pelea lo hagan olvidarse que reprobó una asignatura.

-Está bien, vamos- Sasuke suspiró, tenía que elegir mejor a sus amigos, porque los únicos dos que tenía, eran unos idiotas.

* * *

-¡Te dije que Sayumi era peligrosa!- exclamó Temari al ver como el árbitro detenía la pelea y la ojiverde volvía a su esquina.

-¡Mierda, esa tipa está loca!- Sakura intentó regular su respiración- ¡se suponía que no debía darme golpes en los pechos! -respiró con furia, no se valía estaba jugando sucio.

-Bueno, tampoco tienes tanto pecho como para quejarte – dijo la rubia y Sakura la miró con furia - relájate, solo necesitas dejarla _knock out._

-¡¿Qué?!- Sakura se giró para hablar con Temari- ¿qué te fumaste? ¿acaso viste cómo pelea? ¡da miedo!- la Haruno apretó los puños, la pelea le estaba tomando más tiempo del que creía- ¡no podría dejarla _knock out_ ni en mil años!

-Pero Sakura... ¡las apuestas se doblaron!- Temari tocó la fibra sensible de su amiga- ¡si la dejas _knock out_ en este round, Lee te dará el doble de lo planea darte esta noche!

-¿En serio?- los ojos de Sakura brillaron ante las palabras de la ojiverde- ¿me dará el doble del dinero?.

Temari solo asintió.

-Entonces trato hecho- Sakura sonrió altivamente, mordería si era necesario para poder obtener el dinero.

Lee hizo sonar el silbato indicando el inicio del cuarto y quizás último round de la noche.

La multitud gritó entusiasmada.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto y Suigetsu entraron al gimnasio y se sentaron en una de las gradas cerca de Kiba, quién les contaba quién era Haruno Sakura y cómo estaba transcurriendo la pelea.

-Estamos muy cerca del cuadrilátero- Sasuke gruñó viendo la posición en la que habían quedado.

-¡Deja de gruñir Uchiha y disfruta! – Kiba se rio, a veces le daba la impresión de que Sasuke nunca disfrutaba de nada y se lo pasaba molesto todo el tiempo.

-¡Es verdad! Además así podemos observar mejor a las chicas- Suigetsu se rió con Naruto.

-¿Van a apostar, cierto? – Kiba sonrió perrunamente indicando al chico que recepcionaba el dinero - ¡les aviso que todos están a favor de Sakura!

Naruto se animó a apostar un poco de dinero a favor de la pelirrosa, mientras que Suigetsu apostó a favor de Kishimoto, argumentando que la Haruno estaba perdiendo por dos puntos.

* * *

Respiraba entrecortada, mientras veía como Sayumi estaba igual o más cansada que ella. La miró fijamente y respiró profundo. Es verdad, la chica era delgada, casi al punto de lucir frágil. Comenzó a analizar los lentos movimientos de la chica, quizás si le daba el golpe en el lugar correcto conseguiría dejarla inconsciente por algunos minutos. Su estómago sonó fuertemente, ¿por qué sonaba justo en el minuto que tenía que golpear a su oponente? Solo esperaba que en su casa hubiera algo de comida y que Ino se hubiera devorado todo.

Mientras Sakura pensaba en su amado estómago Sayumi aprovechó la ocasión para atacar a su oponente y así ganar la pelea, después de todo ella igual tenía la intención de ganar la competencia.

Golpeó fuertemente el brazo de la Haruno y sin darse cuenta hizo que esta resbalara y saliera disparada afuera del cuadrilátero. Abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la magnitud de su golpe, su victoria estaba prácticamente asegurada.

El gimnasio quedó en completo silencio al ver como Kishimoto Sayumi lanzaba fuera del cuadrilátero a Sakura, quién caía encima de unos de los tantos espectadores de la pelea.

La Haruno desconcertada, miró a su alrededor rogando no haber caído encima de un instrumento o algo, pero peor fue su reacción al ver que debajo de ella estaba un chico mirándola con cara de pervertido mientras la tomaba de la espalda para levantarla.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda!- gritó enfurecida Sakura mientras se paraba, la maldita perra esa la había lanzado fuera del ring y eso era descuento de puntos. Maldita bastarda.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- volvió a preguntar el chico claramente preocupado por ella- ¿no te hiciste daño?

-¡Venga, que te dije que estoy bien, joder! ¿acaso eres idiota?- Sakura decididamente chocó guantes y volvió hacia el cuadrilátero completamente decidida a ganar la pelea ignorando completamente la ayuda del Uchiha.

Sasuke quedó enmudecido viendo como la chica volvía a la pelea con muchas más ganas que la vez anterior. Sonrió ampliamente, aún podía sentir su roce cuando la chica se apoyó en él para levantarse.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- Naruto movió un poco a su amigo intentando que reaccionara, después de todo 60 kilos habían caído sobre abruptamente- ¿te duele algo?

El moreno continuó mirando la pelea ignorando a sus amigos.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?- preguntó Suigetsu asustado por la cara de idiota que tenía Sasuke. ¡Nadie lo ignoraba a él! - ¿quieres que llamemos a tu mamá?

Sasuke sonrió ver como la pelea terminaba y Haruno Sakura se coronaba como la ganadora alzando los brazos mientras una rubia de ojos verdes levantaba la abrazaba por detrás.

-Chicos, creo que me he enamorado- dijo finalmente Sasuke soltando un profundo suspiro.

-¿¡Qué!?- gritaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Suigetsu antes de estallar en carcajadas.

* * *

 **Bueno acá tienen una historia nueva ! la verdad la había escrito hace mucho tiempo atrás pero utilizando los personajes de Hetalia, pero a medida que avanzaba la historia la sentía más un sasusaku así que la modifiqué y aquí estamos! ajajaj**

 **Nos estamos viendo, espero que les haya gustado el fic y cualquier duda, consejo me cuentan por reviews! espero leer muchos de sus reviews porque nos motivan a los escritores de fanfic a seguir!**

 **Nos leemos pronto :)**


	2. La señora perlita

**Disclaimer : Naruto y todo su mundo no me pertenecen , sino al genialisimo Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Advertencia: Para efectos del fic modifique un poco las personalidades de los personajes.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo, nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La señora perlita**

-¡Oh te compré un café pero no sabía que tenías uno!- la suave voz de Hinata la despertó del apacible sueño mental que tenía en uno de los tantos asientos de la universidad.

-No, en serio, necesito el tuyo- recibió el café de la pelimorada mientras tomaba de ambos. La verdad, es que había dormido aproximadamente una hora y su cerebro no asimilaba el examen que tendría en pocos minutos. Con suerte se pudo vestir esa mañana.

-¡Perdón por no ir a la pelea de ayer! Y te felicito, ¡sabía que ganarías!- la Hyuga bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Hinata siempre iba a apoyar a su amiga para las peleas, pero esta vez había sido imposible, ya que necesitaba sacar una excelente nota o sino tendría problemas-de verdad yo quería ir pero...

-¡Hey! Tranquila, no sé porque te disculpas tanto, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo- Sakura entrecerró los ojos tratando de no molestarse más con su amiga, la quería mucho, pero a veces era demasiado sorprendente que alguien pudiera ser tan tierno y dulce.

Hinata se sentó al lado de la pelirrosa sacando un enorme libro de su bolso y se dispuso a repasar uno de los tantos capítulos que entraban en el examen de patología. Mientras leía suspiraba casi al borde la desesperación, aunque su actitud seguía siendo tan tierna y amable, como siempre.

Hyuga Hinata, es miembro de una larga familia de doctores reconocidos, por lo tanto, realmente exigentes, al punto que siempre le inculcaban el asunto del orgullo familiar y que no era hija legítima de su padre debido a que no había ingresado a la alma mater por excelencia de los Hyuga, la Universidad del País del Fuego. Logrando así que Hinata fuera tímida, asustadiza y solitaria, abriéndose solamente con Sakura e Ino, con las que se hizo amigas durante la primera semana de clases. El único apoyo que tenía fuera de su círculo de amigas era de su hermano mayor, Neji, pero lamentablemente él fue seleccionado para estudiar medicina en la mejor universidad del país y tuvo que trasladarse a otra ciudad, dejando a la morena a merced de los comentarios desdeñosos de sus padres y tíos.

-¡Mierda, reprobaré!- chilló Sakura completamente estresada después de tomarse ambos cafés- reprobaré, me expulsarán y viviré bajo un puente porque nadie querrá contratarme para nada. ¡Examen de mierda, carrera de mierda, todo es una mierda!

-Sakura no seas derrotista. Siempre tienes notas sobre la media del curso, ahora no será diferente. Además, si va a mal en este examen tienes otro para recuperar- Hinata regañó levemente a su amiga sin quitar el dulce tono de su voz- ¿tomaste desayuno? - preguntó.

Hinata suspiró al ver como la Haruno negaba con ojos llorosos. La verdad es que Sakura siempre andaba de mal humor, pero especialmente cuando no tomaba desayuno o no había dormido nada.

-Toma- la de morena le tendió amablemente un dulce para que masticara. Rió levemente al ver como Sakura lo tomaba como si fuera la solución a todos sus problemas y lo devoraba como si fuera lo único había comido desde hace ya muchos años.

El salón quedó en absoluto silencio en cuanto entró el examinador. Sakura le hizo un gesto a Ino, quién se sentó unos puestos alejados de las chicas. Todos nerviosos y con aspecto casi de funeral comenzaron a contestar el temido examen.

Comenzaba así una semana muy difícil.

* * *

-El examen estuvo tan fácil, no sé porque exageraban diciéndonos que sería un infierno - dijo la Yamanka sentándose en la mesa del casino de la universidad mientras miraba como sus amigas tenían el aspecto de haber salido de una guerra- por cierto, perdón por no ir a la pelea de ayer -le dijo a Sakura mientras acomodaba su bello cabello rubio.

-Quiero golpearte en la cara- Sakura miró matadoramente a su amiga- ¡cómo puedes decir que fue fácil! Si no tuviera tanto sueño y flojera, te juro que lo haría, te golpearía en la cara.

\- Uy si, que amenazante, ¡qué miedo me das!- Ino sacó su celular mientras para responder sus últimos mensajes mientras se reía de lo poco amenazadora que se veía la Haruno.

-No, en serio, a ¿cuántas vírgenes tuviste que sacrificar para poder decir que te fue bien en el examen ? - dijo Sakura mordazmente mientras le robaba comida a Hinata.

Hinata se reía como sus amigas discutían por la actitud de la rubia. Definitivamente esas dos le alegraban el día a cualquiera.

-Sakura me contó que anoche no llegaste al departamento- Hinata le sonrió a Sakura sin que Ino se diera cuenta. Era hora de molestar a la rubia.

-Apuesto que se estuvo tirando a Usui Sai- Sakura puso cara de adolescente enamorada solo para molestar a la rubia- ahora prefiere pasar tiempo con su noviecito en vez de ayudar a su dulce amiga a estudiar para sus exámenes.

-¿Dulce amiga? ¿tú?- Ino levantó una ceja dudosa- además sabes que con _Sai kun_ no es así- dijo entre susurros intentando no llamar la atención de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban a su alrededor. No quería que nadie se enterara de su relación- lo de nosotros es "fácil y rápido" nada de hablar. Solo para liberar tensiones.

-¿Y ya le dices _Sai kun_? ¿tantas confianzas se tienen? - preguntó inocentemente Hinata - yo pensaba que era algo "fácil y rápido"- la morena terminó riéndose de Ino, se notaba a leguas que la rubia estaba completamente enamorada del ayudante de Patología solo que ella no lo aceptaba o aún no se daba cuenta.

-¿Viste?, hasta Hinata se da cuenta de que te gusta. No te sirve tener un _sexfriend_ , tienes el corazón en la vagina- la pelirrosada levantó los hombros como si hablara del tiempo.

Ino Yamanaka frunció el ceño cambiando rotundamente la expresión de hiperactividad que tenía siempre, lo sorprendente es que seguía pareciendo una muñeca de porcelana. Ella había entrado a la facultad de medicina gracias a una beca que obtuvo gracias a ser porrista en el instituto, lo cual le perjudico un poco porque todos creían era la típica rubia estereotipo de las películas estadounidenses, a veces era insólito, las personas se creaban una imagen errónea de ella pensando que era estúpida y engreída, siendo todo lo contrario.

Ino y Sakura vivían un pequeño departamento junto a Sakura, cerca de la universidad. Ambas jóvenes se repartían los gastos comunes, ya que, como no eran de la ciudad les convenía en sobremanera vivir juntas. Aunque lamentablemente Sakura siempre tenía problemas de dinero, porque sus padres no tenían la mejor situación económica, y la pelirrosa era demasiado orgullosa para dejar que Ino pagara por sus gastos o dejar que Hinata la ayudara cuando tenía problemas.

Las tres amigas se equilibraban perfectamente, Sakura gruñona y estresada por los estudios, Hinata tímida y maternal e Ino relajada y hermosa.

-Debemos irnos ya al hospital- Ino miró la hora mientras Hinata asentía. Hoy era el día de prácticas en el hospital y por nada en el mundo debían llegar tarde.

-¿Quién la despierta?- Ino indicó a Sakura quién estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre la mesa. Siempre era muy común ver a la Haruno durmiendo en algún lugar de la universidad durante los tiempos libres.

-Yo lo hago- la pelimorada movió lentamente a Sakura para despertarle- debemos ir al hospital- susurró la Hyuga al ver como su amiga abría los ojos.

Sakura se limpió la baba que corría por su boca en cuanto despertó y siguió a sus amigas en silencio, pensando que quizás podría seguir durmiendo en el camino hasta que llegaran al hospital.

* * *

Naruto y Suigetsu miraron a Sasuke como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza.

-En serio, me he enamorado- el pelinegro hablaba como si tuviera una revelación divina- ¡necesito saber todo sobre ella!

-En verdad, algo te pasó cuando ella te cayó encima- Naruto habló como si fuera psicólogo- ¡no te puedes enamorar si apenas la conoces!

-¡Necesito saber dónde está!- gritó esta vez Sasuke ignorando a su amigo- ¡Quiero salir con ella!

-Bueno solo debes buscar Haruno Sakura en _Facebook_ y de seguro averiguaras algo de ella - respondió Suigetsu riéndose entre dientes. Era imposible que Sasuke hiciera algo tan loco por una chica.

-¡Buena idea!- dijo Sasuke sacando su laptop e ingresando el nombre de la chica en Facebook - ¡Aquí está! –

Suigetsu y Naruto se acercaron para ver el perfil de la chica.

Sakura tenía toda su información en privado.

-¡Tengo que agregarla como amiga!- Sasuke casi apretó la opción de "agregar amigo"

-¡No se te ocurra hacer eso!- gritó Naruto quitándole la laptopal Uchiha mientras el albino acertaba con la cabeza- ¡primero háblale de frente, después la agregas!

-Después de todo no se puede forzar al amor - Suigetsu colocó una voz en extremo melosa- primero la conoces, la miras fijamente, le indicas el baño más cercano y se van a follar como animales en celo-

-Mierda Suigetsu todo era perfecto, hasta que dijiste "la miras fijamente" - Naruto rio ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-Hmp, idiotas -Sasuke frunció el ceño, quizás sus amigos eran unos idiotas, pero tenían razón. No podía agregarla sin antes haber hablado con ella por lo menos una vez - ¿Entonces cómo puedo obtener información de ella?-

-Bueno es simple- Naruto colocó voz de detective- podríamos ir a los registros académicos y pedir su ficha básica de estudiante y así tenemos algunos datos de ella. Por ejemplo, saber que estudia.

* * *

-¡Tu auto luce como nuevo Ino!- dijo Sakura con ironía, silbando por lo bajo mirando el auto de su amiga.

Ino tenía un auto blanco, al que de cariño le llamaba "señora perlita". Había sido un regalo de sus padres para cuando cumplió 18 años y se lo compraron de segunda mano, entonces a sus 23 años el auto era un completo desastre. La "señora perlita" tenía la pintura desgastada y muchos vestigios de accidentes porque lamentablemente Ino era la peor conductora y siempre chocaba con postes de electricidad o con otros autos. La Yamanaka era un peligro al volante.

-¡Qué te pasa!, la _señora perlita_ cada día está mejor - le dio una pequeña patada a la puerta delantera- van a tener que entrar por aquí porque las puertas de atrás dejaron de funcionar.

-Deberías venderlo Ino, está bien que te aferres a tu auto- comenzó a hablar la ojiperla intentando convencer a la rubia- pero...

-¡Pero nada!- la chica calló inmediatamente a Hinata - ¡no se atrevan a insultar a _Perlita_ que puede escuchar y después de no quiere andar!.

La Haruno solo maldijo por lo bajo mientras tenía el leve presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría. Dormir durante el viaje no era una buena opción.

* * *

-¡Ten cuidado al cruzar la calle!- gritó Suigetsu al ver como Sasuke corría hacia el edificio de registro académico de la universidad.

-Déjalo, quizás lo atropellan y se le recomponen las neuronas - dijo Naruto riéndose a su anchas viendo como su amigo corría como un niño pequeño atrás de un dulce.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír fuertemente pero sus risas se vieron opacadas al ver como un antiguo y blanco automóvil atropellaba a su amigo haciendo cayera unos metros más adelante.

* * *

-¡Mierda lo atropellaste!-gritó Sakura al sentir como Ino frenaba bruscamente cuando un joven de su edad cruzó la calle impulsivamente - ¡sabía que este cacharro era peligroso!.

-¡No insultes a mí _perlita_! ¡él se cruzó y no pude frenar!- gritó de vuelta la rubia completamente alterada viendo como los amigos del atropellado las miraban fijamente.

-¡Mejor bajémonos!- dijo Hinata un poco más tranquila que sus amigas bajándose del auto- ¡quizás podemos ayudar en algo!

Sasuke yacía en el suelo intentando pararse, agradeciendo a todas las deidades posibles que el auto que lo atropelló no hubiera ido tan fuerte. Se incorporó lentamente escuchando a su alrededor el escándalo que mantenía quizás la dueña del auto.

-¡Por favor no nos denuncien! , haremos cualquier cosa, soy demasiado hermosa como para ir a la cárcel - chillaba una rubia rogándole a Suigetsu mientras hacía un escándalo digno de Hollywood.

-¿Estás bien idiota?, ¿cómo se ocurre cruzar la calle mientras los autos circulan? -El Uchiha sintió como unas suaves manos tomaban su muñeca le medían el pulso. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a la chica que lo ayudaba y quedó completamente sorprendido. _Era ella. Era Haruno Sakura._

-Estoy bien ahora que te he visto- dijo antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de la pelirrosa.

-¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital!- gritó Naruto cargando a Sasuke con la ayuda de Suigetsu hacia la _"señora perlita"_

 _ **Porque quizás un brazo fracturado y un par moretones iban a valer la pena…**_

* * *

 **DIOS MIO! ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES PENSÉ QUE LES GUSTARÍA ESTE FIC! estoy muy emocionada por sus bellos reviews que me dejaron!**

 **ahora que soy un elfo libre espero poder actualizar más rápido los capitulos, porque lo tengo organizado en mi cabecita y solo me falta escribir!**

 **de verdad muchas , pero muchas gracias por todo :D y espero ver sus comentarios de este capitulo, saber que les pareció y cuales son sus consejos e ideas, son muy importantes para mi.**

 **Les invito a leer otro fic que estoy escribiendo, se llama el ocaso de la hoja, es un poco diferente a este y se trata sobre sarada (AP 3) ojala les guste ese también!**

 **nos vemos, espero que la próxima semana con un nuevo capitulo!**

 **:D**


	3. Un acuerdo de cita

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto y su mundo no me pertenecen, sólo los ocupo para diversión y para pasar mis ratos libres.**

 **Advertencias: Para efectos de la historia algunas personalidades han sido levemente modificadas, pero nada exagerado.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: Un acuerdo de cita**_

-Parece que estarás bien- Senju Shizune terminó de examinar al pelinegro que yacía en una de las camillas de urgencias – los resultados de los exámenes no arrojaron ninguna anomalía. Después de que firme el alta podrás ir a casa.

-¿En serio?- Ino preguntó por enésima vez, no quería saber que el joven Uchiha tenía algo más grave que contusiones.

-Era obvio. Sasuke es duro de matar- Suigetsu se comenzó a reír- no le pasará nada si un cacharro lo atropella.

Ino frunció el ceño al escuchar al peliazul, odiaba que llamaran a su auto cacharro, pero tampoco podía discutir nada, después de todo no sabía si los chicos le cobrarían algo por el accidente.

-Chicas necesito hablar con ustedes sobre la clase práctica que acaban de perder- habló Shizune mirando a sus alumnas. Sakura abrió los ojos asustada y salió junto a sus amigas de la sala de urgencia donde se encontraba Sasuke.

-Idiota- Naruto golpeó el hombro de Sasuke- deberías aprovechar de hablarle, ahora que la tienes al frente. ¡No puedes ser atropellado y no obtener información de ella!

Sasuke solo guardó silencio mirando matadoramente a Naruto. Como si el ser atropellado hubiera estado en sus planes.

-Claro, quizás no le habla porque está acostumbrado a que las chicas se derritan por él – Suigetsu se burló del pelinegro- pero todos sabemos que eres un lento en las relaciones y parece ser que es la primera vez que una chica te gusta de verdad. ¡Eres como un adolescente aterrado!

-Sé que debería hablarle, no soy estúpido como ustedes- Sasuke hizo un silencio mientras que con una mano masejeaba sus sienes- el problema es que no sé de qué hablarle. Pedirle una cita en el hospital y de sin haberle hablado antes, sería asustarla.

Las risas de los chicos no se hicieron esperar, la verdad es que era bastante cómico ver como Sasuke estaba asustado por una mujer, generalmente era él quien las rechazaba cruelmente, con la Haruno todo era diferente. De pronto sus risas fueron calladas abruptamente porque volvieron a entrar Hinata e Ino suspirando por la suerte que tenían. Shizune, la doctora a cargo del practico no consideraría su falta, ya que no asistieron a la clase por motivos de "fuerza mayor, en cambio Sakura tendría que cumplir horas extras gracias a Kabuto, su doctor a cargo.

-¿Y su amiga pelirrosa?- Suigetsu preguntó por la pelirrosa, extrañado de que no haya entrado con sus dos amigas.

-Sakura fue a ver a unos pacientes que tenía pendiente – contestó Hinata- con respecto al accidente…

-Vuelvo a reiterar mis disculpas, de verdad no vi que su amigo estaba cruzando la calle- Ino agachó la cabeza- si necesitan algo o algún tipo de compensación para reponer los daños, háganme saber por favor. Estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de reparar el daño.

-La verdad si hay algo que puedes hacer por nosotros- Suigetsu sonrió ampliamente, ¡tenía la mejor idea del mundo!- nuestro amigo tiene algo como un "flechazo" por su amiga pelirrosa , pero es demasiado tímido para hacer algo– el peliceleste fue interrumpido por Naruto, quién había captado la idea.

-Y queríamos saber si ustedes pueden organizar una cita con él- Naruto colocó una sonrisa zorruna- a cambio no pediremos nada más con respecto al accidente.

Ino suspiró profundamente aliviada al saber que los chicos le pedían algo tan simple. Miró a Sasuke quién se encontraba mirando sorprendido a sus amigos. La verdad es que el chico era bastante guapo, y visualmente con Sakura harían una linda pareja. Aunque su único problema para aceptar; era su amiga Sakura. Podía ya escuchar sus gritos al decirle que tendría una cita obligada con el pelinegro. A veces la pelirrosa era tan gruñona y anti relaciones, que exasperaba. Volvió a mirar al pelinegro, era demasiado guapo. Le haría un favor a su amiga.

-Aceptamos- exclamó Hinata antes de que ella pudiera hablar – mañana a las 5 no tenemos clases y ¡es perfecto para una cita!

Ino sorprendida miró a Hinata, no era normal que ella fuera tan decidida. Al mirarla Hinata le trasmitió con los ojos lo que ella pensaba "Sakura necesita un novio, el chico se ve bueno y es demasiado guapo". Ino asintió con la cabeza, ambas eran dos almas caritativas.

-Pero prometen que no nos pedirán nada con respecto al accidente – Ino puso voz de autosuficiencia - ¿trato?

-Trato- exclamaron Suigetsu y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke solo gruñó siendo ignorado por las personas de la habitación. No tenía un buen presentimiento de obligar a la chica, pero quizás valga la pena.

* * *

Sakura llegó al departamento cansada, lo único que quería era comer un poco y completar las historias clínicas que tenía pendiente. Por suerte, la doctora Shizune le explicó al Doctor Kabuto, encargado de su práctica, la razón por la cual había llegado tarde, pero este le obligó a hacer el doble de historias clínicas. Era un explotador de estudiantes.

-¡Llegaste!- Ino exclamó en cuanto ella abrió la puerta- ¡te preparé comida!

La pelirrosa agradeció mentalmente a su amiga. La conocía demasiado bien, porque en su interior sabía que lo único que necesitaba Sakura después de un día agotador era una ducha y algo preparado por la Yamanaka.

-Primero me daré una ducha – Sakura dejó su bolso en el suelo de la habitación- Kabuto me hizo correr por todo el hospital para darle mis avances, a veces creo que me odia.

-¡Oh no te preocupes! Hace poco me contaron que obligó a Aburame Shino correr detrás de su auto para que le firme una ficha clínica que tenía pendiente – Ino se rió mientras tomaba un té y comía una ensalada – no te odia solo a ti, odia a todos.

* * *

Al rato después la joven boxeadora se encontraba con el cabello mojado y comiendo un enorme plato de pasta. La verdad es que Ino era la mejor cocinera del mundo y con la única persona que practicaba su cocina era con su mejor amiga, ya que Sakura a veces comía como si fuera tres personas en una.

-Esto esta excelente- Sakura tragaba la cena - ¡es la mejor pasta que he probado!

Ino sonrió arrogante, sabía que era la mejor pasta que la pelirrosa probaría en su vida.

Sakura tragó para poder seguir hablando.

-¿Qué ocurrió con los chicos que atropellamos? – la pelirrosa miró preocupada a Ino, quién estaba leyendo unos papeles.

-Bueno, tuve suerte… solo me pidieron una cosa y no fue dinero- Ino sonrió nerviosa pensando con cuidado las próximas palabras que saldrían de su boca.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh eso es genial! – Sakura sonrió con alegría, parecía ser que los chicos entendieron la situación y sabían que todo había sido un accidente - ¿qué pidieron? ¿atención médica gratis? ¿ayuda con alguna tarea?

-Me pidieron que el pelinegro saliera salir contigo a una cita mañana a las 5- habló rápidamente la rubia.

Veinte segundos de silencio.

-¡Estás loca! ¿cómo se te ocurre? – gritó Sakura parándose la mesa - ¿les dijiste que sí?

-¡Perdón es que si decía que no, quizás iban a pedirnos dinero!- Ino junto las manos a modo de disculpa – ¡y sabes que no puedo darme el lujo de pagar!

Sakura se sentó nuevamente, respirando fuerte. La rubia tenía razón, no tenían dinero para pagar y una cita a cambio no sonaba tan malo.

-Tienes razón, no podemos pagar- la pelirrosa hizo un silencio mientras volvía a comer un poco- ¿y con quién tendría que salir?

-Con el pelinegro, Uchiha Sasuke-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme salir con él?- Sakura se volvió a parar de la mesa indignada. Su amiga era una idiota, ni en mil años saldría con Uchiha Sasuke. El Uchiha era un asqueroso pervertido. – ¡Es un pervertido!

-¿Por qué no? Es guapo, no se ve idiota y es guapo ¡Sakura es un favor! – Ino se rió, el boxeo había dañado las neuronas de la Haruno.

-¡Él fue el idiota que me toco el trasero cuando caí del cuadrilátero durante la final de campeonato!- Ino se volvió a reír recordando como su amiga le había contado su traumática historia. La pelirrosa cruzó los brazos debajo de su pecho indignada ante la risa de su amiga- no saldré con él ni en un millón de años.

Ino miró suplicante. Sakura suspiró fuertemente.

-¡Esta bien saldré con él! – la Haruno volvió a comer pensando que su día libre tendría que pasarlo con el pervertido. Quizás sería una buena idea llevar sus guantes de competencia, así podría evitar que el Uchiha le tocara el trasero.

 _¿Por qué siempre le sucedían cosas extrañas?_

* * *

Hinata se rio mientras miraba la pantalla del computador. Apretó un par de teclas para continuar disparándole al monstruo que tenía adelante, se le estaban complicando un poco las cosas. Sonrió con arrogancia cuando vio que se había conectado su compañero de juegos, _Ramensexy_. Abrió una conversación con él, le pediría su ayuda para poder eliminar al jefe y pasar al siguiente nivel.

 _ **Moon01: ¡Ramensexy necesito tu ayuda!**_

 _ **Ramensexy: ¡Hola! ¿qué pasa?**_

 _ **Moon01: Ayúdame a matar al jefe de la sección 4. ¡Necesito pasar siguiente nivel o sino me no darán los puntos!**_

Al cabo de unos minutos el jefe-monstruo fue completamente destruido. La Hyuga aplaudió feliz, ¡ahora podría pasar al siguiente nivel!

 _ **Moon01: ¡Muchas gracias ramensexy! Eres el mejor esposo online que podría tener**_

 _ **Ramensexy: Lo sé querida Moon, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?**_

 _ **Moon01: Aburrido, aunque ¿te acuerdas de mi amiga que nunca tenía citas?**_

 _ **Ramensexy: Si, algo**_

 _ **Moon01: Bueno, ¡le conseguimos una cita! ¡Ahora investigaré al chico con el que saldrá!**_

 _ **Ramensexy: Jajaja, eres muy divertida. ¿Si alguna vez saliéramos una cita me investigarías?**_

 _ **Moon01: Nunca lo haría, eres el mejor esposo.**_

 _ **Ramensexy: Y tú la mejor esposa nivel 10.**_

Hinata suspiró enamorada. Quizás era patética, pero estaba complemente enamorada de su esposo online _Ramensexy._ No sabía quién era, no tenía ninguna foto de él, pero sentía que la comprendía perfectamente y no la juzgaba por nada. Esperaba conocerlo algún día y llevar algo más que una relación online.

Sí, claro ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de conocer a tu esposo online que quizás vive a miles de kilómetros?

-Veamos quién eres Uchiha Sasuke- dijo la morena minimizando la pantalla del juego e ingresando al buscador de la universidad. El pelinegro era guapo y si le gustaba Sakura, tenía buen gusto, pero también le daba miedo que su amiga saliera con un completo desconocido.

* * *

 _ **Departamento de Ino y Sakura. Sábado, tres de la tarde.**_

Hinata golpeaba la puerta fuertemente intentando llamar la atención de sus amigas.

-¿Quién es?- abrió Ino la puerta un poco adormilada - ¿cómo pueden venir tan temprano a molestar?

-¿Siguen durmiendo?- Hinata entró al departamento un poco molesta, ¡sus amigas no podían seguir durmiendo!¡Eran las tres de la tarde!- estas ya no son horas de dormir. Sakura tiene una cita dentro de dos horas.

-No todos somos proactivos como tú. Además, como tú dijiste quedan tres horas, aún hay tiempo – Ino se fue directo a la cocina para prepararse un café, no funcionaba si no tenía café en su sistema - ¿y por qué vienes más temprano de lo normal?

-Anoche estuve investigando sobre Sasuke- Hinata fue hacia la cocina con la intención de prepararse un café al igual que la rubia- y encontré un par de cosas que te pueden interesar.

-Corrección: Estuviste metida hackeando la página de la universidad- Hinata miró con ironía a la rubia cuando dijo eso – tienes mi atención, ¿qué descubriste? – Ino sonrió maravillada, su amiga era una genio de la computación.

-Uchiha Sasuke, estudiante de Ingenería civil industrial. Tiene 23 años, recién cumplidos. No ha reprobado ninguna asignatura desde su ingreso, y ha aprobado con excelentes calificaciones - comenzó a leer Hinata su cuaderno con apuntes del Uchiha- Viene de una familia acomodada, de hecho, acabo de saber que la empresa de sus padres construyó la clínica de papá, y lo último hará que mueras… es hermano de Uchiha Itachi – Hinata sonrió en cuanto vio que la Yamanaka colocó cara de sorprendida.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es el hermano de Itachi kun! -Ino comenzó a saltar dentro de la cocina emocionada, ¡no todos los días conoces al hermano del guitarrista de tu banda favorita!

Uchiha Itachi era el guitarrista de Akatsuki, una de las bandas más conocidas del país de la Ino, era una de las fanáticas más fieles. El grupo estaba compuesto por Sasori (vocalista), Hidan (bajo), Pain (baterista) e Itachi, el cual ya se mencionó. Ino tenía alrededor de 10 poster de ellos en su pieza y uno gigante del Uchiha en el techo, aunque cabe decir que el poster del techo era de Itachi en ropa interior, de cuando participó en la campaña de Calvin Klein. ¡El sueño de Ino era conocerlos algún día!

-Al principio pensé que solo era un alcance de apellidos- Ino comenzó a beber su café con una enorme sonrisa- ¿tú crees que estén de novios Sasuke me dará un autógrafo de él? O mejor aún ¿podré conocer a toda la banda?

-Está en el destino de Sakura estar con Sasuke ¡Sería genial!- contestó feliz Hinata.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿por qué tanto alboroto? – preguntó Sakura ingresando a la cocina recién despertando.

-¡Sakura tienes que casarte con Sasuke! – gritó Ino emocionada abrazando a la Haruno- ¡la cita de hoy tiene que salir perfecta!

* * *

 _ **Cafetería /Bar/Restaurant Ichiraku, cinco de la tarde.**_

Sakura corría hacia la cafetería en tacones, ¡estúpida Ino! Ella y sus ideas locas hicieron que se retrasara. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por una simple cita?

Entró al café y cercano a la ventana vio a Sasuke. El pelinegro estaba tomando un café y vestía una camisa negra con unos jeans azules, la pelirrosa se sonrojo un poco. Sus amigas tenían razón, el moreno era lindo, pero eso no le quitaba lo pervertido, su trasero aún tenía su mano marcada.

-Hola, perdón por el retraso, tuve algunos problemas- dijo Sakura pensando mentalmente en los gritos de su amiga rubia cuando no encontraba un pantalón perfecto que combinara con la blusa roja que llevaba.

-No hay problema, yo llegué muy temprano- contestó Sasuke serio y tranquilo, aunque en realidad al pelinegro le sudaban las manos y estaba a punto de tener un ataque de risa nerviosa.

Y así dio comienzo a la cita más extraña de sus vidas.

* * *

Los jóvenes llevaban media hora hablando de sus aficiones y pasatiempos, sonaba raro, pero Sakura nunca había sido experta en hablar de ella misma, y con Sasuke era diferente. Con él podía hablar de cualquier cosa y no parecer extraña. Hablaron de boxeo, de las clases a las que asistían e incluso la pelirrosa se atrevió a mostrarle su lado romántico contándole sobre los doramas que veía.

-Y después Naruto rompió el record de comer más platos de ramen en un minuto- contaba Sasuke riéndose mientras recordaba como su amigo había participado en una competencia de ramen para ganarse unas vacaciones.

-¡Naruto suena genial!- Sakura se volvió a reír - ¡jamás se me había ocurrido participar en un concurso de comida! ¡Algún día le haré la competencia!

Sasuke quedó mirando fijamente a la chica, la verdad es la pelirrosa era muy hermosa y no solo eso, era divertida, espontanea, perfecta. Lo que más le gustaba era su naturalidad, no fingía ser algo cuando estaba con él. Definitivamente quería estar con ella.

Corrección: Necesitaba estar con ella.

Las horas continuaron pasando y ellos se seguían divirtiendo hasta que Sakura anunció que debía volver al departamento donde vivía con la rubia.

-Sasuke, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? - preguntó Sakura tímidamente mientras caminaban hacia su departamento. La verdad tenía una duda desde el comienzo de su cita.

-Ya la hiciste, pero puedes hacer otra. Soy benevolente – Sakura golpeó suavemente al moreno en el hombro riéndose por la respuesta de él.

-¿Por qué tus amigos querían que saliera contigo?-

Sasuke en cuanto escuchó esas palabras de los dulces labios de la pelirrosa quedó completamente helado. ¿Cómo le respondería? ¿le diría la verdad? Se golpeó mentalmente, ¡era una pésima idea decirle que se enamoró de ella cuando cayó encima de él! ¡No podía decirle eso! Hasta él aceptaba que era patético enamorarse de esa manera.

-La verdad es que siempre he sido fan tuyo. Desde que comenzaste en las competencias de boxeo y quería conocerte, es todo- contestó Sasuke mientras que su interior le gritaba un enorme ¡mentiroso! -

-¡Oh genial!- Sakura se rio más relajada- yo pensé que eras de esos psicópatas que dicen que están enamorados de mí, ¡no te imaginarás las historias que tengo!-

-Ya lo creo – dijo Sasuke cínicamente intentando ocultar su voz nerviosa - ¡hay cada tipo en este mundo!

-Encuentro genial que podamos ser amigos- dijo Sakura parando de caminar y abrazando al Uchiha.

¿Amigos? ¡Eso no era lo que quería! Se dijo Sasuke respondiendo el abrazo de la Haruno.

Había arruinado todo. Era un imbécil.

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos! ¿saben que me tienen en una nube? jamás pensé que este fic tendría tanta aceptación, pensé que lo odiarían :c muchas muchas gracias por sus lindos mensajes! son lo mejor 3 espero que este capitulo les haya gustado mucho, yo me entretuve un montón escribiendolo jajajajaaj**

 **Alguien me preguntó en un review si es que Sakura tenía músculos, ¡excelente pregunta! la verdad nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora reflexionando ella no los tiene, quiero decir tiene mucha fuerza, pero musculos como fisicoculturista no. Se podría decir que Sakura es una chica "tonificada".**

 **Nos vemos la próxima semana con el siguiente capítulo! dejen lindos reviews y mensajes, quiero saber lo que opinan de la historia, y si tienen preguntas haganlas. Me ayuda a pensar cómo seguirá la historia y cómo quieren que siga jaja**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **pd: les gusto el largo del capitulo?**

 ** _Próximo Capítulo_** _ **: Sasuke, el psicópata**_.


	4. Sasuke, el psicópata

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto y su mundo no me pertenecen, sólo los ocupo para diversión y para pasar mis ratos libres.**

 **Advertencias: Para efectos de la historia algunas personalidades han sido levemente modificadas, pero nada exagerado.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Sasuke, el psicópata**

-¿Te han dicho que eres un psicópata?- dijo Naruto tecleando rápidamente en el computador- no puedo creer que me estés pidiendo que busque su horario de clases, ¿por qué simplemente no se lo pides? Eres un raro.

-Cállate teme. No puedo llegar y solo pedirle su horario, eso sería muy extraño- Naruto emitió una discreta risa- te estoy pagando – dijo amenazante el Uchiha

\- Esta bien, está bien- el rubio ingresó al sistema sin problemas y apretó el botón de imprimir- acá está su horario de clases, horario de prácticas y tiempos libres.

-Gracias dobe- el Uchiha miró la hoja recién salida de la impresora. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, excepto lo que la pelirrosa _hacía_ sus ratos libres.

-De nada. ¿Sabes? Lo hubiera hecho gratis, todo con ver tu cara de idiota- el Uzumaki recibió un golpe en el estómago.

-El único que tiene cara de idiota eres tú – Sasuke colocó con mucho cuidado los papeles que le dio el Uzumaki dentro de su bolso – y para que sepas, el fin justifica los medios.

-Sí, claro, el fin justifica los medios. Cuando sea la boda contaré esta historia – dijo Naruto cerrando su computador y colocándose al lado de su amigo, pronto tendrían clases- la historia de cómo me pagaste para obtener el horario de clases de Sakura, solo para que tuvieras una excusa para hablar con ella.

El Uchiha solo sonrió arrogantemente. Una boda sonaba bien, pero primero tenía que tener la chica.

…

Era extraño ver a Ino Yamanaka en una esquina de la facultad de medicina hablando con dos jóvenes desconocidos. Más extraño aún era ver como los tres jóvenes se encontraban hablando como si estuvieran traficando droga. La risa de la rubia se escuchó por toda la antesala de la biblioteca. Sasuke intentó callarla para que no llame más la atención, sabía que Sakura estaba cerca y no podía verlo.

-¿Y por qué quieres saber que hace en sus ratos libres? ¿la quieres seguir? – Ino miró inquisitivamente a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban al frente de ella- ¿no crees que es muy psicópata?

-¡Hey lo mismo dije yo!- dijo Naruto espontáneamente e Ino se rió- ¡Sasuke te dije que es raro! Si se da cuenta que la vas a seguir para tener encuentros "casuales" con ella… ¡yo te denunciaría teme!

-Cállense los dos- el pelinegro agachó la cabeza levemente avergonzado- no puedo invitarla a salir después de que me dijo que fuéramos amigos. Los amigos no invitan a citas románticas a sus amigos, todo tiene que darse de manera casual.

-¡Uy que gruñón!- dijo Ino anotando en un papel los horarios de la chica – siempre los guapos son los más gruñones- la rubia le tendió la hoja al Uchiha- toma acá esta la lista con lo que hace en sus horarios libres. Úsalo con sabiduría.

Naruto se rio ante las palabras de la rubia.

-Eso quiere decir que no la cagues, "chico casual"-

* * *

 **Lunes, clase de psiquiatría, 17.00 pm**

Sakura salía de la clase de psiquiatría susurrando improperios contra su profesor. ¿Por qué? la próxima semana tendría examen y eso no le convenía demasiado, tendría que dejar de dormir un par de noches para obtener una calificación sobresaliente y mantener la beca. Estúpida beca.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del hospital, conversaba con Tenten, una amiga que cursaba psiquiatría igual que ella, aunque era un año mayor, debido que el año anterior había reprobado la asignatura.

Tenten había sido una de las personas que la indujo en el boxeo nocturno. Era amiga de Lee en el gimnasio y cuando vio a Sakura golpear a un chico que le tocó el trasero a Hinata en una fiesta, no dudó en invitarla a unirse al club de boxeo. Desde ahí la Haruno comenzó a ganar terreno hasta participar en las peleas nocturnas y ganar dinero.

La pelirrosa se despidió de Tenten y se dispuso a buscar su celular.

-¡Sakura!- una voz conocida llamó su atención. Giró la cabeza y sonrió; Uchiha Sasuke le estaba saludando desde la salida.

-¿Qué haces acá?- La Haruno le volvió a sonreír al pelinegro. Hacía una semana desde que había sido su cita y aunque hablaban todas las noches, no le había visto hasta el día de hoy.

-Yo… bueno- la cabeza del Uchiha comenzó a maquinar una excusa rápidamente- vengo a ver a tu profesor.

Sakura se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Sasuke.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada -¿estas bien?- Sakura colocó una mano en el hombro de Sasuke y habló con voz conciliadora- ¿no necesitas nada ¿para qué necesitas a un psiquiatra?

El rostro del Uchiha se tornó rojo. ¡Se había olvidado que la Haruno estaba en clases de psiquiatría! Ahora la ojiverde pensaría que tenía algún problema. ¡Debía pensar una excusa rápido!

-Es por Suigetsu – el ojinegro sonrió con arrogancia. Era la excusa perfecta, estaba claro que el peliceleste tenía algo raro- él se atiende con tu profesor y quería saber cómo iba.

-¡Oh, entiendo! Bueno en ese caso tendrás que hablar con Morino Ibiki otro día porque acaba de irse – la Haruno miró la hora – yo me tengo que ir. Siento mucho que hayas venido por nada ,Sasuke.

-No te preocupes- Sasuke hizo un gesto restándole importancia al asusto- ¿quieres ir a comer algo y así nos ponemos al día?

Sakura sonrió alegremente, conversar y comer algo después de una clase como psiquiatría no le parecía mala idea. Para Sakura no había nada mejor que comer después de una horrible clase.

-Solo te acompaño, si pago la mitad y comemos pizza- dijo la pelirrosa extendiendo la mano a Sasuke para cerrar el trato.

-Pizza suena perfecto -

* * *

 **Miércoles, biblioteca de la Universidad de Konoha, 15.30 pm**

Sakura se encontraba estudiando. Tenía pocas horas para preparar sus exámenes, entre los entrenamientos, limpiar el departamento y las prácticas con pacientes no le quedaba mucho tiempo para estudiar.

Vio como Ino iba a pedir un libro con la bibliotecaria y se retiraba rápidamente. No quiso molestar a su amiga, ya que sabía que se juntaría con Sai. Después le contaría los por menores del encuentro.

Volvió a su lectura, subrayó lo más importante y anotó en su cuaderno con afán.

-¿Siempre estudias con esa manía?- dijo el Uchiha al lado de ella.

Sakura se asustó un poco al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se encontraba a su lado.

-Sasuke, me asustaste, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó recomponiéndose del susto y dejando el lápiz sobre el cuaderno.

-Sakura, para tu información las bibliotecas son lugares públicos dentro de la universidad- dijo Sasuke con arrogancia, mientras la pelirrosa le sacaba la lengua divertida.

-Entonces, ¿No deberías estar en clases? – Sakura levantó una ceja dudosa- ayer dijiste que tenías que entregar un trabajo importante.

-No, ya no. Nuestro profesor faltó- Sasuke se sentó al frente de la pelirrosa – dijo que se perdió en el camino de la vida y que no vendría a hacernos clases.

-Suena real su excusa- Sakura se rió irónicamente- tienes suerte Uchiha, a mí me quedan 17 clases que leer para el examen de la próxima semana. Estoy agotada, quiero vacaciones.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?- Sasuke indicó con la mirada el exterior que se veía a través de las ventanas. El día estaba precioso, era Julio y aun así el sol se encontraba en lo más alto iluminando todo.

-Me encantaría- Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia ante la respuesta de la chica- pero no puedo. La próxima semana tengo examen y estoy muy atrasada, y no puedo reprobar por nada del mundo.

-Tienes que mantener la beca- dijo Sasuke repitiendo las palabras que la pelirrosa le había dicho unos días atrás- entonces, te acompaño- sacó un cuaderno de su bolso, junto con una calculadora y un lápiz.

-¿Estás seguro? – Sakura miró al chico como si fuera de otro planeta - ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Acompañarte a estudiar es algo que quiero hacer, además, después podemos ir a dar un paseo. No seas molesta, Sakura- el Uchiha agachó la cabeza y comenzó a revisar sus apuntes.

Sakura hizo un leve puchero al escuchar la palabra molesta, pero decidió no darle importancia y volver a estudiar.

Esa fue una tarde tranquila.

* * *

 **Jueves, casa de Namikase Jiraiya, 22.00 pm.**

 **-** ¿Tu abuelo dónde está?- preguntó Sasuke mientras cortaba tomates.

-Supongo que en un club de strippers- Naruto tecleo en su computador con rapidez- necesitaba material para su libro. Por cierto, ¿qué dice aquí?

-Dice: flexotensión- Sasuke vio a la distancia su cuaderno con apuntes – recuerda no anotar lo mismo que yo. No seas perezoso, cambia algunas palabras. Ebisu sensei no es idiota.

-Ya lo sé. Mi trabajo no se puede parecer tanto al tuyo- Naruto repitió las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho hace unas horas atrás.

-Exacto- Sasuke continuó cortando para prepararse un sándwich – ¡auch!

-¿Qué pasa?- el rubio se paró de la mesa para ir a la cocina y vio como la mano del Uchiha sangraba levemente - ¡te cortaste!

-No es nada grave, llorón – Sasuke se colocó un paño para hacer compresión sobre la herida- sigue copiando mi tarea- el Uchiha volvió a mirar su herida - ¿hoy es jueves, cierto?

-¿Por qué me preguntas el día?¿ el corte de dañó el cerebro?- Naruto miró extrañado a Sasuke - ¡Ah! Hoy es jueves- volvió a repetir recordando el horario de Sakura. Los jueves ella tenía turno en urgencias, todo para obtener créditos para una asignatura.

-Quizás… podría ir al hospital- dijo Sasuke saliendo de la cocina y yendo a buscar su chaqueta.

-Definitivamente, el cuchillo esta levemente oxidado. Puedes enfermarte y morir- el Uzumaki indicó el perfecto cuchillo que yacía sobre la mesa. No tenía ningún rastro de óxido.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y tuvieron la misma loca idea, quizás Naruto tendría que copiar la tarea del Uchiha un poco más tarde.

...

 **Jueves, hospital de Konoha, 23.00 pm**

-Urgencias es para problemas serios- Sakura miró a Sasuke en la camilla acompañado de Naruto- no es para venir por un simple corte.

-Salía mucha sangre- dijo Sasuke indicando la herida que ya no sangraba- y en mi familia, mi tatarabuelo era hemofílico.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero intentaba contener la risa. Sabía que estaban actuando como idiotas, pero todo sea por el Uchiha. Además la sala de urgencias estaba vacía, la culpa por interrumpir a la pelirrosa no existía.

-Bueno la herida dejó de sangrar- la pelirrosa anotó en un papel- te puedes ir a casa.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de decepción. El plan no había funcionado, solo pudo hablar 15 minutos con la pelirrosa. Quizás debió haberse hecho una herida más profunda antes de ir a urgencias.

-¡Se cortó con un cuchillo oxidado! ¡y muy antiguo!- el Uzumaki salió en la defensa del pelinegro, quizás con esa excusa su amigo podría pasar un poco más de tiempo con la boxeadora- deberías darle alguna inyección.

La pelirrosa miró extrañada a Naruto.

-Entonces para prevenir te daré un antibiótico – Sakura anotó en el historial – iré a buscar la prescripción médica.

Sakura se fue dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-Mi trabajo acá terminó- dijo Naruto tomando su chaqueta- te dejaré solo con ella unos minutos. Aprovéchalos teme.

-Cállate. Te llamó cuando termine acá – el moreno se acomodó mejor en la camilla.

…

Naruto salió de la habitación riéndose. Jamás pensó que su amigo estaría tan enamorado de la pelirrosa. Miró hacia todos lados, intentando recordar donde estaba la salida, pero un rostro familiar detuvo la búsqueda.

-¡Hey, Hinata no sabía que tenías turno!- dijo el rubio acercándose a la Hyuga para después tocarle el hombro - ¿cómo estás?

La morena se giró levemente para mirar al rubio y ahí fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que Hinata tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

* * *

 **Sábado, gimnasio Universidad de Konoha, 10 am.**

-¡Golpeas como mi abuela!- gritó Temari alentando a Sakura- ¡¿así pretendes ganar el próximo torneo?!

Sakura respiró profundamente y continuó golpeando el saco de boxeo con más fuerza. Estaba agotada, lamentablemente por las prácticas en el hospital no había podido ir a entrenar, y por eso Temari le hacía ejercicios más difíciles para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El ejercicio continuó por unos minutos más y la rubia le dio permiso para descansar 10 minutos.

-Estas desconcentrada- dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga- tienes que enfocarte en el objetivo. El próximo torneo será más complicado que el anterior.

-Lo sé- la Haruno tomo un poco de agua- escuché que Sayumi quiere la revancha conmigo y que hay una novata muy buena en el gimnasio de la Universidad Central.

-Si- Temari se acomodó las coletas- tengo que recolectar información sobre ella. Le pediré a Kankuro que vaya al gimnasio de allá e investigue un poco, sabes cómo le gustan las novatas. Ya Sakura, basta de descanso, anda a correr 30 minutos a la pista atlética. Tienes que mejorar tu resistencia.

Sakura se rio sonoramente, era verdad, Kankuro era el mejor para recolectar información. Se acomodó las zapatillas y fue a correr alrededor de la pista de la universidad.

…

Estaba agotada. Se sentó a descansar en una de las bancas de la pista durante unos minutos. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del sol que se encontraba en lo alto del cielo.

-¿Agua? – preguntó una voz conocida para ella.

-Gracias- la pelirrosa tomó la botella de agua de Sasuke- ¿y tú que haces acá?

-Vine a hacer un poco de ejercicio- el moreno se rio levemente. Mentira, fue al gimnasio y Temari, que también confabulaba a su favor después de una cuantiosa suma de dinero, le dijo que la pelirrosa estaba corriendo.

-¡Genial!- Sakura se paró - ¿ya terminaste?

-Si, claro- Sasuke se instaló al lado de la chica- ¿te acompaño hacia el gimnasio?

-Gracias- la Haruno se quejó – Temari está pateando mi trasero, jamás había sido tan exigente con los entrenamientos. Estoy perdiendo práctica.

-No lo creo- Sasuke le hizo cariño en el cabello a Sakura – quizás solo tienes que entrenar un poco más.

-¡Qué optimista Uchiha!- Sakura vio el gimnasio – menos mal que no tengo novio, ¡imagínate no tendría tiempo para nada!

-¿Crees que los novios quitan tiempo?- preguntó el Uchiha nervioso, jamás esperó un comentario así.

-Por supuesto, tienes que dedicarles tiempo, estar con ellos. Si llegara a tener novio, solo sería para las épocas especiales, ya sabes; vacaciones, festividades, día de los enamorados y por supuesto, mi cumpleaños.

-Hmp, entiendo- el Uchiha frunció el ceño.

Ahora las cosas se ponían más difíciles para Sasuke, tendría que luchar contra la Friendzone y también con la política antinovios de la pelirrosa.

Tendría que tomar medidas desesperadas y existe una sola persona que lo podía ayudar: Suigetsu.

¡Qué kami lo ampare!

* * *

 **¡Hola feliz 2017! ojala que este año sea excelente para todos ustedes! Antes de referirme al capítulo, les quiero pedir perdón por la demora, la verdad es que tuve poco tiempo para escribir ya que el día 25 de diciembre acá donde vivo (chile) hubo un leve terremoto en la zona que vivo y tuve que limpiar muchas cosas, además como me voy a cambiar de casa, mi mama no me ha dejado tiempitos libres (no soy un elfo libre :c) en fin, todos los días me pude sentar 15 minutos a escribir y por eso la demora!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! la verdad a mi me encantó escribirlo y les aviso que el próximo capitulo se viene con muchas sorpresas y muchas risas!**

 **Muchas gracias por los bellos reviews que me dejan , de verdad son un motor para que siga escribiendo porque gracias a ellos sé que les gusta la historia!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

Próximo capítulo: Ser amigos es una putada.


	5. 10 minutos

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto y su mundo no me pertenecen, sólo los ocupo para diversión y para pasar mis ratos libres.**

 **Advertencias: Para efectos de la historia algunas personalidades han sido levemente modificadas, pero nada exagerado.**

 **¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5: 10 minutos.**_

Vio como los labios de la chica se movían mientras contaba una anécdota divertida. Su risa se escuchaba por toda la habitación, pero no le importaba. Su cabello rosado danzaba al compás del viento y sus ojos brillaban cada vez que miraba la comida que se encontraba al frente suyo.

La pelirrosa tomó otro trozo de pizza, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, quién sonrió levemente al ver la felicidad de la boxeadora.

-No puedo creer que haya gente que le gusta la pizza con piña- Sakura hablaba mientras masticaba- debería ser pecado. Deberían morir en el infierno, ellos arruinaron la pizza. ¡No hay nada mejor que la pizza llena de tomate!

Sasuke solo asintió mientras continuaba mirando a Sakura. Le encantaba lo exagerada que podía llegar a ser.

Mierda, necesitaba ayuda urgente.

* * *

-Como siempre vienes a mí por ayuda cuando estas desesperado. Eres todo un caso Uchiha- Suigetsu sonrió arrogantemente – ¿acaso seguirla por toda la universidad no te funcionó? robar su horario, ¿no fue suficiente?

-Espera, ¿cómo sabías que la perseguí? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendido. Se suponía que era un secreto entre Ino, Naruto y él.

-Perdón teme. Estaba ebrio cuando le conté- dijo Naruto alzando la voz por primera vez- además, fue tan divertido que no podía morir en paz si no le contaba el secreto a Suigetsu.

-Tranquilo hermano, el secreto muere conmigo- afirmó el peliceleste levantando la mano de manera solemne- la verdad es que me sorprende que no te haya denunciado, pero bueno, eso indica que la chica esta tan loca como tú- Suigetsu hizo una pausa para poner las manos en posición reflexiva- Tú, amigo mío, tienes un serio problema.

-No es necesario que lo repitan, ¿saben?- Sasuke frunció el ceño- estoy en la zona de amigos y no sé cómo salir de ella. ¿Algún consejo?

-Claro, uno muy simple: deja de perseguirla como idiota- Suigetsu elevó la voz en las últimas palabras- creo que no deberías ser tan obvio, por eso estas en la friendzone hasta el cuello.

-La verdad no creo que este en la friendzone hasta el cuello-

-Sasuke, el otro día Sakura te pidió que fueras a comprarle productos para el cabello. Si eso no es estar en la friendzone, entonces no sé qué será- Naruto se acomodó mejor en el asiento, la conversación sería larga.

-¡Oh mierda! Es peor de lo que pensaba- dijo Suigetsu. Si la chica le tenía confianza para pedirle esos productos sin ser su novia estaba en graves problemas- ¡amigo mío! aún te puedes salvar. Tienes todo lo que necesitas: eres levemente estudioso, un poco nerd, y eres, aunque me de asco decir esto, guapo. Sólo para salir de la friendzone necesitas usar el arma secreta: La vas a ignorar y los celos.

-Eres un idiota, eso no tiene sentido. Quiero estar con ella, no ignorarla – Sasuke miró a Suigetsu con rabia, el peliceleste no era de ayuda- tus consejos son una mierda.

-Por eso digo- Suigetsu ignoró lo dicho por el Uchiha- tienes que ignorarla. Sakura sabe que siempre estas para ella, la haces reír, la cuidas cuando está enferma, la acompañas a estudiar, por eso pareces más un hermano que un novio. Ella tiene que darse cuenta que eres un hombre y para eso, un paso es que tiene que extrañarte. Sakura tiene darse cuenta que te necesita mucho más que como un hermano, por eso debes ignorarla, además de sacarle celos, obviamente.

-Genial, no tengo problema en ignorarla – Sasuke apretó los puños, ¿a quién engañaba? eso sería lo más difícil- pero enséñame cómo hacerlo.

-Simple, cuando te llame o te invite a algo- Naruto hizo una pausa- justo tienes que hacer algo más importante, o tienes que salir, o estudiar. Las posibilidades son infinitas.

Sasuke se masajeo las sienes preocupado. Desde niño fue malo para las excusas, algo le decía que arruinaría todo.

-Además, para la segunda fase- Suigetsu llamó la atención de los amigos -necesitamos la ayuda de alguien, una mujer que no esté interesada en ti – el peliceleste llamó la atención de Naruto- Naruto, ¿tu prima sigue atendiendo el bar?

-Claro- Naruto recordó como su prima, quién vivía con él, le invitaba tragos gratis después de aprobar alguna asignatura- creo que está ahí ahora. ¿Por qué no la vamos a visitar?

Suigetsu y Naruto se miraron divertidos, ya tenían a otra cómplice para ayudar a Sasuke.

* * *

Karin asimiló la historia contada por el peliceleste mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza. Miró al Uchiha quien se encontraba prácticamente escondido en su asiento por la vergüenza que sentía y después negó con la cabeza cuando vio la sonrisa divertida que tenía su primo.

-¿En serio me están pidiendo ayuda para esto?-la pelirroja tomo un poco más de cerveza para continuar hablando – tengo que decirlo , son patéticos y no los ayudaré, puedo tener problemas. ¡Tengo una novia!

-Karin por favor, ¡el teme está desesperado! - el rubio agarró las manos de su prima en manera de súplica- ¡eres la única que nos puede ayudar! ¡eres la única mujer que no está interesada en el teme!

-Eso es porque no me gustan los hombres- gruñó la Uzumaki mirando al trío de chicos que la miraban desesperados.

-¡Por eso eres perfecta para nuestro plan! No te gusta Sasuke porque eres lesbiana. No tendrías problemas de enamorarte porque no te interesa, eres guapa, atiendes un bar- Karin se rio ante lo dicho por Suigetsu, ese tipo estaba loco- ¡por favor, haremos cualquier cosa!

-Está bien, está bien- Karin acomodó su cabello – los ayudaré, pero a cambio limpiarán mi cuarto por un mes y lo quiero brillante. Además, quiero que organicen una cena romántica con Suiren en el mejor restaurant de Konoha.

-Hecho- dijo Sasuke apretando la mano de Karin.

Naruto solo suspiró profundamente, algo le decía que tendría que limpiar él solo su cuarto y el de su prima.

* * *

Días después Sasuke miró como su celular indicaba que estaba recibiendo una llamada de Sakura. El chico tomó el objeto con desesperación, pero decidió no contestar. Después de todo, uno de los consejos de Suigetsu era ignorar a la chica.

Pasaron unos minutos y el teléfono volvió a sonar con insistencia. El Uchiha suspiró fuertemente. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y que no debía contestar el teléfono, pero ¿qué pasa si era algo grave? Jamás se lo perdonaría. Bajo esa excusa contestó el teléfono y casi al instante después de hacerlo aparecieron Suigetsu y Naruto golpearlo fuertemente.

 _-¡Por fin contestas!_ \- dijo Sakura desde la otra línea- _¿cómo estás?_

-Bien- Sasuke vio como Suigetsu le hacía señas para que colgase la llamada- Sakura ¿por qué me llamas?

La risa de Sakura se escuchó por la habitación después de que el peliceleste le obligara a poner la llamada en altavoz.

- _¡Oh! Es que te tengo la mejor invitación del mundo. Hoy Temari y yo iremos espiar a la novata del gimnasio de la Universidad Central. Ino dijo que para que la competencia no se diera cuenta que iría a espiar que me pusiera una peluca. Así que esta noche seré morena, ¿te apuntas_? - Sakura colocó un tono suplicante. El moreno casi se podía imaginar la expresión que tenía su rostro.

-No puedo, saldré esta noche- respondió el moreno – otro día, ¿sí?

 _-¡Oh! ¿en serio?-_ la voz de la pelirrosa se tornó triste – _Bueno_ , _otro día será, ¡pásalo bien! Adiós_ – el ruido del teléfono indicando el final de la llamada desconcertó al moreno. No pensó que sería capaz de decirle que no a la chica.

\- ¿Viste que no fue difícil? - Suigetsu se sentó al lado del Uchiha- ahora solo queda ignorarla cuando estén juntos, que te enrolles con Karin y te aseguro que al final de la semana la tendrás en la palma de tu mano.

El moreno agachó la cabeza resignado, esperaba que todo valiera la pena.

* * *

La pelirrosa se encontraba afuera de la facultad de ingeniería. Llevaba aproximadamente una hora esperando, y no había ningún rastro de él.

Sakura estaba preocupada por su amigo. Desde hace una semana que no respondía sus llamadas y tampoco sus mensajes. Frunció el ceño al ver de nuevo la hora, ¿habría hecho algo mal?

Cuando vio al moreno salir de clases sonrió ampliamente, pero cuando vio que estaba con una peliazul despampanante, su sonrisa desapareció de manera automática. ¿Quién será ella? se preguntó sosteniendo sus libros y viendo como Sasuke se despedía con un abrazo y un beso muy cercano a los labios. Si no estuviera en la universidad le arrancaría la flor blanca que tenía en el cabello.

Lo que Sakura no sabía, era que Suigetsu la vio afuera de la facultad, y después fue corriendo a la sala donde se encontraban anteriormente en clases y le advirtió a Sasuke sobre su presencia, además de pedirle a Konan, una vieja amiga del hermano de Sasuke, que le coqueteara al Uchiha en la salida para que Sakura viera todo.

-¡Hola!- saludó la pelirrosa después de el Uchiha se separó de Konan- hace tiempo que no te veía Sasuke, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, he estado ocupado- el moreno sonrió con arrogancia. Sakura no era controladora y no preguntaba los porqués. Estaba extraña.

-Te he estado llamando- la chica se colocó al frente de Sasuke para mirarlo de frente- bueno, no importa. Esto es extraño, pero tengo la tarde libre, ¿hagamos algo divertido? Se me había ocurrido que podríamos ir…

-Lo siento no puedo – interrumpió el Uchiha con elegancia- tengo un compromiso.

-¿Cuál compromiso?- la pelirrosa bajó la cabeza con tristeza – perdón, no debería preguntar tanto. No sé qué me ocurre.

-No te preocupes- Sasuke le tomó el hombro a la boxeadora- hoy quedé de estudiar con Konan en mi casa, ¿te parece que salgamos otro día?

-Sí, eso sería perfecto- los ojos de Sakura de pronto se empañaron de lágrimas, ¿por qué le dolía que Sasuke se fuera con otra chica? De seguro pronto llegarían sus días, por eso estaba tan sensible - pero no te olvides que el viernes tenemos la convención de Starwars. ¡No podemos faltar!

-Claro, tengo listo mi traje de Han Solo – Sasuke apretó los puños. No podía evitar sentirse una basura al ver que los ojos de Sakura empapados en lágrimas – tu irás de princesa Leia, ¿cierto?

-Ahora es la general Organa, ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho? - la pelirrosa golpeó el brazo del moreno indignada – entonces, nos vemos el viernes.

-Sí, no te preocupes- Sasuke le hizo cariño en la cabeza a la boxeadora y se alejó lentamente de ella.

Para Sasuke, ese era el peor día de su vida.

* * *

Ichiraku era un lugar muy popular entre los estudiantes de la Universidad de Konoha, y Sakura invitó a Sasuke después de otra horrible clase de psiquiatría. El motivo por el cual lo invitó es que la pelirrosa sentía que su amigo estaba huyendo de ella. Ya no hablaban todas las noches como antes y tampoco se ofrecía a ayudarla en todo. Definitivamente Sakura sabía que algo pasaba con el pelinegro, y con ella también. No era normal que se preocupara tanto por alguien que no fuera Ino o Hinata.

-Entonces Hinata llegó en la mañana y nos obligó a limpiar toda la casa- la pelirrosa se rio mientras el moreno parecía hipnotizado por el sonido de su voz- ¡Fue horrible! Aunque es bueno que Hinata sea así, o sino Ino y yo estaríamos viviendo en una selva.

El Uchiha rio levemente. Sakura era extremadamente habladora, pero eso le gustaba. Él era callado y ella hacía que sus días fueran más divertidos con sus historias exageradas.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza a lo lejos y vio a Karin que se encontraba junto con Suigetsu al fondo del local junto a la barra. El peliceleste le hizo unas señas al Uchiha y él entendió. Miró a la pelirroja que comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa donde se encontraban.

Sakura continuó relatando la historia de cómo Hinata podía llegar a ser la más implacable de los dictadores cuando llegó Karin a dejarles un par de cervezas que habían pedido. La pelirroja definitivamente era muy sensual, pensó Sasuke cuando la vio poniendo las cervezas encima de la mesa, además de un papel con su número de teléfono.

-Llámame- dijo la Uzumaki guiñándole un ojo antes de irse contorneando las caderas.

Sasuke se rio nervioso viendo como Karin se iba hacia la barra, aquello fue más de lo que esperaba. Negó con la cabeza divertido para después guardar el papel en su bolsillo.

De pronto, sintió una presencia furiosa cerca de él, giró el rostro para ver a la pelirrosa que se encontraba indignada.

-¿Me estás escuchando o no?- preguntó la Haruno completamente molesta- ¿ o debería decirle a la camarera que se una a la conversación? Yo digo, para que me tomes realmente atención.

-Sakura, ¿qué te ocurre? - preguntó el moreno fingiendo demencia, pero en su interior estallaría de felicidad. Estaba claro que Sakura estaba celosa.

-¡Nada!- Sakura se paró de la mesa dejando dinero- ¡solo que detesto que cuando estoy hablando me ignoren!- la pelirrosa tomó su cartera- ¿Sabes qué? Me voy. Cuando quieras escucharme, me llamas. Adiós.

Dicho esto, la Haruno salió sonoramente del Ichiraku ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los comensales. Sasuke sonrió arrogante cuando vio que Suigetsu y Karin celebraban el triunfo.

La boxeadora estaba definitivamente celosa.

Solo quedaba el acto final.

* * *

Sakura se terminó de peinar delicadamente. Se acomodó el atuendo blanco que Ino le ayudó a confeccionar. La convención de Starwars era lo más esperado de su semana. Desde pequeña que con su papá veían la saga, haciendo que ella a sus 23 años fuera una completa fanática.

Se miró en el espejo visualizando cada detalle de su aspecto. Se extrañó un poco ante esta acción, ella nunca había sido muy femenina, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de verse delicada y arreglada, ¿por qué sería? Negó con la cabeza y trató de ocultar la sonrisa que llevaba. ¿Estaría tan emocionada por la convención o por qué se encontraría con Sasuke? Borró esos pensamientos en cuanto vio la hora.

-¡Adiós, nos vemos más tarde! – le dijo a Ino que se encontraba estudiando.

* * *

Caminó alegremente por las calles de Konoha hacia el bar Ichiraku. Sonrió cuando vio que cerca del bar se encontraba el auto de Sasuke.

Entró al bar buscando al moreno con la mirada hasta que encontró la peor escena de su vida.

Sasuke estaba con ella, con la pelirroja del otro día.

Sasuke tenía a la pelirroja sentada en sus piernas.

Sasuke estaba vestido de Han Solo a punto de besar a la pelirroja de lentes.

-¡Sasuke! – gritó llamando la atención del moreno, en realidad de todos los presentes dentro del bar- ¡ven conmigo ahora!

El Uchiha fue violentamente separado de Karin ante la mirada risueña de Suigetsu y Naruto. Sintió como Sakura lo tomaba de la chaqueta y era arrastrado hacia la plaza más cercana. Sonrió con arrogancia al ver el rostro de Sakura completamente rojo de rabia mientras insultaba a la Uzumaki entre dientes.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?- volvió a gritar la Haruno soltando a Sasuke.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el moreno- yo solo estaba con Karin.

-¿Karin? Ese es su nombre entonces- la pelirrosa gruñó el nombre de la Uzumaki- después de hablar contigo, hablaré con ella- Sakura miró directamente al Uchiha- ¡no puedes estar con ella!

-¿Por qué? – Sasuke se molestó, la actitud de Sakura le parecía exagerada- ¿acaso te molesta que esté con ella?

-Sí, me molesta que estés con ella- la boxeadora se arregló el cabello, después de haber arrastrado a Sasuke por toda la calle, su peinado se había destruido completamente- deberías estar con otra chica.

-¿Con quién debería estar?- el moreno miró a Sakura retadoramente – según tú, ¿con quién?

-¡Deberías estar conmigo! – después de pronunciar esas palabras la ojiverde se tapó la boca arrepentida. Estaba aceptando lo que negaba desde semanas. Sí, a ella le gustaba el Uchiha, solo que era muy estúpida para darse cuenta, hasta que lo vio con la pelirroja en el bar.

-Entonces, es fácil- Sasuke tomó aire para pronunciar las palabras más importantes de su vida- Sakura, sé mi novia.

Sakura tomó aire al igual que Sasuke. Su cuerpo estaba tiritando, pensó en escapar, pero no podía. Cerró los ojos pensando en su carrera, en lo difícil que todo sería con un novio, no tenía el tiempo, ¿cómo se pudo enamorar?. Expulsó el aire que había tomado y abrió los ojos para mirar al pelinegro que yacía enfrente de ella.

-Sasuke, la verdad es que eres genial – el Uchiha sonrió ante las palabras de la pelirrosa- y me encantaría tener una relación contigo, pero no puedo.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke quedó completamente helado ante sus palabras, intentando comprender que era lo que decía la pelirrosa ¿cómo que no podía? Hace unos minutos atrás le había dicho que debía estar con ella.

-Sí, perdón, pero no puedo. Soy una estudiante de medicina que tiene muchos problemas- la pelirrosa al decir esto sonrió tristemente. De nuevo se estaba cerrando a la posibilidad de ser feliz- duermo tres horas diarias, durante el día estudio, y voy a las clases prácticas con mis pacientes. Y los días que no tengo clases prácticas voy al gimnasio a entrenar porque para pagar el lugar donde vivo y la comida. Necesito ser una boxeadora y dar lo mejor de mí para tener el dinero que con el que quizás sobreviva a fin de mes – Sakura miró directamente a Sasuke – muchas gracias por todo esto, me hiciste sentir realmente alguien que puede ser atractivo para otros, pero si estoy contigo solo podrían ser 10 minutos del día, y tú te mereces más que eso. Me gustas demasiado, pero yo no puedo estar contigo.

Al finalizar Sakura decidió irse, le sonrió por última vez al Uchiha, y se fue.

-Espera- dijo Sasuke antes de que la pelirrosa diera el primer paso- yo solo quiero estar contigo, entiéndelo- hizo una pausa- yo no soy así, nunca sonrío, soy poco emocional, soy antisocial, y la verdad es que me sorprende tener dos amigos tan chillones como Suigetsu y Naruto, pero, contigo soy diferente, me haces feliz. Sakura entiéndelo, quiero estar contigo. Yo quiero tener esos 10 minutos, quiero ser esos 10 minutos.

Sakura le sonrió al pelinegro llena de felicidad, se acercó rápidamente y se colgó de su cuello…

Y ocurrió.

¿Alguna vez has dado un beso tan intenso que te quita el aliento? O ¿uno tan dulce que sientes millones de mariposas en el estómago?

La pelirrosa besaba tan vehemente a Sasuke que le faltaba un poco el aliento. Este era un beso que estaba esperando desde hace mucho. ¡Cómo había podido fingir que solo quería una amistad con él! Era una mentirosa, si el chico le gustó desde la vez que lo habían atropellado.

Sasuke profundizó el beso un poco más mientras sentía como la Haruno se aferraba más a él. El pelinegro, aunque sonara cursi, se sentía en el séptimo cielo, por fin lo había conseguido. Con este beso se acababan las búsquedas de información, y la serie de cosas humillantes que tuvo que hacer para estar con ella.

-Aunque no me gustó como me pediste noviazgo- dijo Sakura sonriendo al separase del Uchiha- sonó más bien como una orden.

-Acostúmbrate- el moreno sonrió arrogantemente para después fundirse en otro beso.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron nuevamente y colocaron sus frentes en contacto con la otra.

-¿Crees que aún podamos llegar a la convención?- preguntó Sakura tiernamente- yo, de verdad que quería ir.

El Uchiha sonrió levemente al ver la actitud de la chica y la tomó de la mano. Ella había esperado esa convención desde hace ya tres meses, no podían dejar de ir.

-¡Llegué!- gritó en cuanto entró al departamento. Se sacó los zapatos mojados y el abrigo que llevaba puesto. Estaba sorprendida en que la rubia no hubiera llegado antes que ella. Ino siempre llegaba antes con el objetivo de preparar la comida.

Caminó hacia la mesa de estudios y vio como Ino se encontraba mirando hacia la nada, como si estuviera completamente ausente.

-Ino, ¿estás bien? – Sakura habló de nuevo logrando que la rubia la mirara fijamente.

-Sí, perdón, no te escuché. ¿Cómo estás? – la Yamanaka le sonrió tristemente.

-Estoy con Sasuke- decidió contarle sobre su noviazgo sin rodeos, después de todo algo le decía que la rubia había tenido que ver en la conquista de Sasuke- hoy me pidió noviazgo y le dije que sí.

-Menos que te diste cuenta que te gustaba, ya era hora- la voz de Ino se volvió más aguda- ¡Por fin podré cobrar el dinero de la apuesta que teníamos con Naruto! ¿Sabías que Sasuke me pidió saber lo que hacías en tus tiempos libres para planear encuentros casuales?- Sakura se rio al escuchar a la Yamanaka pero se asustó al ver como su amiga aguantaba las lágrimas

-Ino, ¿de verdad que estas bien? – volvió a preguntar con tono preocupado.

-Sai me dejó. El profesor descubrió que estaba conmigo y cree que me pasó respuestas de los exámenes, por eso me dejó – Ino abrazó a Sakura mientras lloraba libremente- no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de él, ¡soy una idiota!

Sakura abrazó a Ino con fuerza mientras le hacía cariño en el cabello. Ella sabía que Ino sentía algo por Sai, pero nunca imaginó que sería algo tan profundo. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió las lágrimas de la rubia empapar su blusa. ¿Por qué siempre cuando ocurría algo bueno en su vida, algo malo pasaba al mismo tiempo?

Pero lo que Sakura no sabía es que todo esto era el inicio de sus problemas.

* * *

 **WOW! ¡Este es el capítulo más largo que he escribo! ¿algunos se preguntarán por qué cambié el nombre? Bueno es que lo fusioné con el capítulo 6 porque mucha gente me decía que mis capítulos eran muy cortos y tenían razón. ¡Pero tranquilos esto no significa que el fic será más corto! Les juro que aprenderé a escribir capítulos más largos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, quise hacer este capítulo un poco diferente porque no quería caer en los típicos clichés donde Karin es la antagonista (esos fanfic son geniales, pero quería salir del círculo) y por eso decidí hacerla lesbiana y shipeadora del Sasusaku. También espero que les haya gustado la declaración, ¡la tenía escrita desde el inicio del fic!**

 **Con este capítulo les aviso que terminamos con el primer arco de la historia, con el segundo donde se inicia el verdadero drama! Espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de su agrado porque estarán enfocados en las otras parejas del fic, pero no se preocupen siempre habran locuras sasusaku**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews y espero sus comentarios con muchas ganas, ¡no sé olviden de decirme que les pareció el capítulo! Es muy importante para mí.**

 **Adiosin -inserte corazón grande jajaa-**

 _Siguiente capítulo: Los días no tan felices._


	6. Los días no tan felices

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto y su mundo no me pertenecen, sólo los ocupo para diversión y para pasar mis ratos libres.**

 **Advertencias: Para efectos de la historia algunas personalidades han sido levemente modificadas, pero nada exagerado.**

 **¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6: Los días no tan felices**_

Sakura gruñó al ver cómo todas las miradas se centraban en Ino. Gruñó un poco más cuando vio los ojos llorosos de la rubia.

Sabía cuán competitivos podían llegar a ser sus compañeros, conocía como podían ser al saber que Ino estaba con el ayudante de patología y también sabía los rumores que la estaban asechando. Estaba claro que las notas altas de la rubia se las atribuirían a que estaba en cierta manera con Sai. _"Menudas habladurías, ¿acaso podían decir que las excelentes notas de alguien eran porque tenía sexo para obtenerlas?"_ pensó la pelirrosa comiendo la pasta que había preparado Ino en la mañana.

El ruido de una silla llamó su atención, giró la cabeza y se percató de la llegada de Tenten. La castaña le indicó al grupo que se encontraba al frente de ellas y cómo se reían apuntándolas.

-Hoy somos populares- dijo Tenten riéndose irónicamente- nadie nos despega la vista de encima.

-Son unos imbéciles- susurró Sakura- como no pasa nada interesante en este lugar, por eso necesitan algo nuevo para llenar sus patéticas vidas.

-Aun así, no puedo evitar pensar- comenzó a hablar Tenten- ¿cómo fue es que estuviste con Sai? ¡Es tan raro! Además, ¿cómo lo hiciste para que nadie se percatara?

-Sí, un poco – Ino sonrió levemente- pero era divertido. Y sobre lo último, es que casi nunca nos veíamos, excepto para eso.

Sakura gruñó nuevamente cuando escuchó como sus compañeras las indicaban y susurraban. Su celular sonó y ella vio que le había llegado un mensaje de Sasuke recordándole que se juntarían al salir ella de clases.

-Mira, eres inteligente, tú entraste a la universidad a estudiar medicina por tus propios méritos. Que Sai se acueste contigo, no implica que no lo merezcas- dijo la pelirrosa levantándose de la mesa. Pronto comenzaría la clase teórica de cirugía.

-¡Dejen de mirarla!¡hagan algo con sus patéticas vidas y no se entrometan en otras!- gritó Hinata hastiada tomando a Ino del brazo y abandonando el casino del hospital.

Detrás de ellas, Sakura y Tenten se miraron sorprendidas. No se explicaban de donde la pelimorada había sacado un tanto carácter para gritar algo así. Ella siempre acostumbraba a ser sumisa y tímida con el resto.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Tenten en susurros.

-Quizás las clases de liderazgo están teniendo efecto- contestó Sakura mirando a su amiga.

Algo raro había en la Hyuga.

* * *

Las clases continuaron normalmente ese día y Sakura recibía cada cierto tiempo un mensaje del moreno.

Al salir la pelirrosa tomó su bolso y rápidamente salió del hospital buscando con la mirada al pelinegro.

Suspiró levemente cuando lo vio parado al frente de su auto, con el porte elegante y arrogante que tenía. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan guapo? Frunció el ceño al ver como la mayoría de las mujeres, incluyendo algunas muy mayores, se comían al pelinegro con la mirada. Miró la ropa que traía; una blusa arrugada y unos pantalones sucios al igual que las botas. A veces sentía que desteñía al lado del Uchiha. A veces desearía ser tan femenina como Ino o amable como Hinata.

Olvidó esos pensamientos, cuando vio que a lo lejos el moreno le sonrió y ella le respondió corriendo hacía donde se encontraba.

-¡Hola!- Sakura intentó controlar el rubor de sus mejillas- ¡llegaste antes!

-Siempre llego a la hora- el Uchiha se rio- lo que ocurre es que tu llegas muy tarde.

-Lo siento- la boxeadora guardó el libro que llevaba en la mano en su desgastado bolso- lo que pasa es que me distraje por Ino.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Sasuke. Conocía el enojo de su novia ante la situación, después de que recibió un enorme mensaje reclamando sobre el poco tacto y la estupidez de Usui Sai.

Casi le aterraba la idea de contarle a la pelirrosa que Sai era su primo.

-Mejor. Hoy vimos al idiota antes de entrar a cirugía. Tenten tuvo que retenerme para no golpearlo, es un idiota, ¿puedes creer que en cuanto vio a Ino colocó una sonrisa estúpida? ¡Lo odio! – reclamó Sakura cruzándose de brazos mirando al pelinegro- ¡así que dime que no has olvidado que haremos hoy! ¡Hoy estoy furiosa!

Sakura sonrió abiertamente cuando vio en la mano de Sasuke, dos entradas para ir a la competencia de boxeo de la noche y cuando en la otra mano vio dos pelucas. Una rubia para hombre y una negra de mujer.

Hoy el moreno la acompañaría a espiar a la competencia.

* * *

Las semanas transcurrieron con absoluta normalidad. Sakura, intentaba mantener lo equilibrio que tenía, intentaba estudiar, practicar boxeo y pasar tiempo con Sasuke. Era difícil, sin ninguna duda, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos podía lograrlo. Había solo un problema en toda esta perfección… Sus padres no tenían ni idea de que estaba en una relación.

¡Además nunca le había ocultado algo a sus padres tanto tiempo!

Para muchos esto sonará una tontería, pero para Sakura era horrible, porque, aunque le costara admitirlo era una niña de papá, y si su papá o mamá no aprobaban al Uchiha estaría pérdida.

O sea, adiós relación.

La pelirrosa encendió el computador con felicidad. Todos los jueves hacía videollamadas con sus papas. Era una de las cosas más esperadas de la semana. Después de encendido el computador apretó el icono de Skype y se arregló el cabello.

Vio como la pantalla del computador indicaba la llamada de sus papás y sonrió.

-¡Hola!- dijo después de aceptar la llamada- ¿qué tal?

-¡Excelente mi princesa!- contestó su papá y Sakura sonrió ante el apodo. Era una consentida de papá- ¿cómo ha estado la universidad? ¡Supimos que ganaste el torneo de boxeo!

Sakura se sonrojo ante los dichos de su padre, él era su mayor fan.

-La universidad ha estado bien. Hasta ahora estoy aprobando todo – Sakura sonrió con arrogancia- quizás podrían venir a verme a la final del siguiente torneo.

-Trataremos mi niña, pero sabes que los pasajes son muy costosos- Mebuki miró como la pelirrosa hacia un puchero- pero haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Golpearon la puerta del departamento y Sakura hizo una pausa para abrir. Sonrió al ver como la rubia entraba al departamento con una sonrisa más iluminada que desde hace unos días.

Le indicó el computador, haciéndole saber que estaba hablando con sus padres, quienes le sonrieron a la rubia y comenzaron a hablar con ella, intentando ponerse al día.

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando escuchó a Ino conversar con sus papás.

¿Conoces esa sensación de egoísmo cuando tus padres consienten demasiado a tu mejor amigo? Bueno Sakura a sus 23 años sentía eso. Ino era su mejor amiga, su sustento, si necesitaba algo a las 3 de la mañana sabía que ella estaría, pero odiaba como sus papás se llevaban tan bien con la rubia.

Todo comenzó cuando invitó a la rubia a su casa durante las vacaciones, donde la Yamanaka fue recibida con todo el amor que los Haruno podían dar, hasta el punto de invitarla para las siguientes vacaciones e invitándola a comer sus platillos favoritos.

Mientras Sakura continuaba con su berrinche mental, no escuchó las palabras que más temía en su vida. Ino era su perdición muchas veces.

-¿No sabían que Sakura tenía novio?- dijo la rubia extrañada. Sabía de antemano que la boxeadora tenía una relación muy cercana con sus padres por eso se asustó al dar cuenta que le robo un momento muy importante a su mejor amiga.

-Para nada- la voz de Mebuki se tornó molesta- ¿por qué no querías decirnos que tenías novio?

Sakura miró a Ino matadoramente, suspiró y decidió contarles a sus padres.

-Bueno, la verdad, es que ocurrió hace poco- la ojiverde hizo una pausa- pero él está muy ansioso por conocerlos- sonrió para sus adentros. Era una mentirosa. Sasuke no tenía ni puta idea de sus padres. El Uchiha solo sabía que tenía un conejo como mascota.

-¡Genial!- el padre de Sakura, un hombre muy optimista, sonrió ampliamente- no te habíamos querido decir porque era una sorpresa pero para los próximos días libres ¡te iremos a visitar!

La pelirrosa tragó saliva nerviosa. Mataría a Ino después de cortar la videollamada con sus padres.

* * *

-¿Cómo se te ocurre contarle a mis papas de que tengo novio? – Sakura le lanzó un trozo de papel a la rubia que se encontraba en la cocina.

-¡Perdón! No sabía que no le habías dicho nada a tus padres- la Yamakana intentó esquivar el papel lanzado por la pelirrosa- ¡tú siempre le cuentas todo a tus papás!

Ino se rio al ver como su mejor amiga se cruzaba de brazos como una niña pequeña. Decidió tenderle un pastel de mango que había preparado hace un día. Siempre cuando estaba triste cocinaba, lo que hacía a Sakura muy feliz, porque algo que amaba la pelirrosa entre mundo, además de armar pelea, era comer.

-Me daba miedo contarle a papá- Sakura tomó el papel tristemente- ya sabes no tengo buena experiencia con los novios.

-Sakura, no puedes basar todas tus relaciones en una experiencia mala- Ino se sentó al lado de la boxeadora- no todas las relaciones son así de malas.

-Tienes razón- sacó sus cuadernos del desgastado bolso- hoy te vi hablando con Sai, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, él quería que habláramos- Ino abrió el enorme libro de medicina interna.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Pues que se jodiera-

Sakura lanzó una larga carcajada. ¿Por qué no podía ser tan genial como Ino?

* * *

Desde que habían comenzado a ser amigos, era una tradición entre Sasuke y Sakura juntarse a ver el estreno de los capítulos de su serie favorita, _Games of Thrones._

Sakura sonrió de emoción al ver las escenas del capítulo. Suspiró en cuanto apareció su personaje favorito y lloró cuando vio cómo su ídola de toda la serie conquistaba reinos y montaba dragones.

La pelirrosa vio de reojo a Sasuke, quién se encontraba concentrado en el capítulo. ¿Sería un buen momento para decirle? Después de todo, faltaban tres semanas para que sus padres y su mascota vinieran de visita.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Sasuke viendo como la pelirrosa no dejaba de hacer movimientos inquietos con las piernas - ¿tienes algo que decirme?

-No, todo normal- Sakura le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Sasuke. La verdad es que, si tenía algo que contarle, pero le daba vergüenza. ¡Qué pensaría de ella!

-¿Segura?- volvió a preguntar el Uchiha.

Sakura suspiró sonoramente.

-Te tengo que contar algo-dijo la pelirrosa quitando la sonrisa que le había dedicado hace unos minutos- hace dos días mis papas me llamaron – comenzó a relatar la boxeadora- y bueno Ino cometió una estupidez.

-¿Cuál estupidez?- Sasuke tragó saliva sonoramente- ¿hay que pagarle a alguien para que cierre la boca', ¿mató a alguien?

Sakura se rio levemente, Sasuke tenía razón con esas suposiciones extrañas. Ino podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

-No mató a nadie, pero casi la mato yo- dijo comiendo un poco más viendo los créditos del capítulo que ya había terminado- le comentó por accidente a mis padres que estoy de novia con alguien.

Sasuke miró extrañado a Sakura, ¿por qué tenía miedo de contarle a sus padres sobre su relación?

-¿Y por qué Ino se mete en las conversaciones con tus padres?- El Uchiha decidió no preguntar sobre el miedo de Sakura, quizás más adelante.

-Es Ino- dijo Sakura como si solo esas palabras respondieran al extraño comportamiento de su amiga- bueno volviendo al tema, ellos quieren conocerte.

-¿En serio?- el Uchiha quedó sin respiración por unos instantes- pero, ¿tú quieres que los conozca?

-Por supuesto- la Haruno comenzó a jugar con su cabello nerviosa- bueno, si vamos a tener una relación larga tienes que conocerlos.

Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente, si la pelirrosa se proyectaba a largo plazo era una buena señal.

-¿Cómo son tus padres?- preguntó Sasuke un poco más relajado.

-Si pudiera definirlos con una palabra- comenzó a meditar la boxeadora- mis padres son extraños.

El moreno volvió a tragar saliva. La palabra extraños no lo tranquilizaba en nada.

Quizás tendría que volver a pedir ayuda.

¿Por qué la humillación nunca terminaba?

* * *

-Así que necesitas mi ayuda- Ino pronunció sin querer las mismas palabras que Suigetsu le había dicho que cuando solicitó un poco de ayuda.

-¿Acaso tienes alguna conexión mental con mis amigos para decir lo mismo que ellos?- se preguntó Sasuke en voz alta- Hmp, debe ser porque eres loca igual que ellos.

-¡No me provoques Uchiha que estoy sensible!- la rubia se rio entre dientes. Ahora por fin conseguiría lo que se había propuesto desde que supo que el Uchiha era novio de Sakura.

-Bueno, ¿me ayudarás o no? –

-Está bien, te ayudaré a agradarles a los padres de Sakura- la ojiazul miró directamente al moreno- pero a cambio; quiero que me des una foto autografiada de tu hermano y también un saludo de todo Akatsuki para mí en el día de mi cumpleaños. Puede ser un video, o pueden componer una canción especialmente para mí, aunque si la tocan deben decir que es en honor de su mayor fan.

El moreno gruñó fuertemente al escuchar la petición de la Yamanaka, sería difícil conseguir lo que la rubia le pedía del grupo de su hermano, pero era más importante agradarles a los padres de su novia.

-¡Hecho!- dijo Sasuke con decisión estrechando su mano.

-¡Entonces que comiencen las lecciones! Cuando terminemos van a amarte, ¡palabra de Yamanaka!- Ino comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos alrededor del Uchiha.

El Uchiha tragó saliva, solo tenía tres semanas semanas para prepararse.

* * *

Al cabo de dos semanas los exámenes habían terminado, y Sakura se sentía libre. Sí, por fin podría descansar algunos días para después continuar.

Suspiró agotada mientras veía como a su lado Sasuke dormía profundamente. Sonrió al ver como el Uchiha era tan pálido que podía hasta mezclarse con las sábanas de su cama.

Su estómago sonó fuertemente. Miró la hora y recordó que hoy en la noche se juntarían con sus amigos en el bar ichiraku, ya que Naruto y Hinata tenían un anuncio importante que decirles, aunque para la pelirrosa era obvio que dirían que desde hace un par de semanas que eran novios.

Despertó a Sasuke y le sonrió, recordándole la salida de esa noche.

* * *

Sakura se rio tomando un poco de cerveza mientras reía con la historia de Karin. La Uzumaki le contaba a todos los presentes cómo Sasuke había intentado convercerla de participar en su plan para conquistar a la boxeadora.

Le tomó la mano a Sasuke y le sonrió enamorada. A pesar de que se reía de las historias que contaban los primos Uzumaki no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que había hecho el moreno para estar con ella. El Uchiha le sonrió de vuelta y le apretó la mano.

Hinata y Naruto eran otra historia, sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas debajo de la mesa, y el rubio miraba con admiración infinita a la Hyuga. Ella e Ino se miraron cómplices, sabían que hoy dirían a todos que eran novios.

-¡Hey! La próxima ronda corre por mi cuenta- Sakura miró como la copas de algunos estaban vacías, se levantó y caminó hacia la barra acompañada de Ino quién se continuaba riendo de las historias.

-¿Cuándo crees que lo digan?- suspiró la rubia ya en la barra mientras veía como el barman llenaba los vasos.

-No lo sé, pero me dan diabetes. ¡Son como una película romántica! - Sakura rio mirándolos a los lejos- ¡asquerosamente adorables!

Continuaron riéndose, hasta que desde la mesa en donde se encontraban escucharon unos gritos. La Haruno se giró rápidamente y la escena que vió, la dejó sin palabras.

Un castaño de ojos perla, iguales a los de Hinata, tomaba a Naruto de su chaqueta y lo alejaba de la mesa gritando completamente furioso. Dejando a una Hinata completamente alterada y a su Sasuke dispuesto a defender a su mejor amigo.

Sakura corrió hacia la pelea donde la ojiperla lloraba furiosa. Ino la contuvo de igual manera, pero sin éxito alguno, ya que la pelea continuaba al frente de ellas. El Uchiha después de unos de su intervención consiguió que ambos chicos se separaran por completo, pero aun así la furia del Hyuga persistía.

-¡Cómo puedes ser tan animal!- gritó Sakura en medio de todos los gritos- ¿por qué golpeas a Naruto de esa manera?, ¿qué hay de malo contigo?-

-¡Este imbécil! – respondió Neji separándose de Suigetsu quién lo sostenía- ¡tiene que responder!

El llanto de Hinata se hizo más audible para todos los presentes. _¿Qué mierda está pasando?_ Se preguntó Sakura viendo a Hinata sosteniéndose el vientre de manera maternal.

-¿Por qué tiene que responder? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendido por las palabras del castaño.

-Este idiota embarazó a mi hermana- dijo Neji dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

-Joder- susurró Sakura escuchando al Hyuga.

Definitivamente, ese no era el anuncio que esperaba.

* * *

 **Hola , que tal? Antes que todo mil disculpas por la demora, pero vino parte de mi familia a casa y bueno no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir porque estaba ocupada mimando a mis lindos sobrinos (jajaj)**

 **Refiriéndome al capítulo, bueno espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios con ansias! Y bueno, ya sabrán que los próximos capítulos se vendrá algo de comedia Sasusaku (les prometo que cuando Sasuke conozca a la familia de Sakura se reirán mucho)**

 **Con respecto a lo ocurrido al final del capítulo me gustaría avisarles (debido a algunos reviews y PM que me llegaron) que los siguientes dos capítulos que se vienen son un flashback, donde veremos un poco la historia de Naruto y Hinata y cómo se vieron involucrados en la relación de Sasuke y Sakura. Los capítulos tendrán sasusaku pero también naruhina.**

 **La verdad siento que el resto de los personajes tienen que tener un desarrollo en la historia, no me puedo evocar a solo una pareja, porque la historia se vuelve plana y ese no es mi objetivo. Mi objetivo es mostrar como Sasuke conquistó a su boxeadora, como esto cambió la historia de él y de sus amigos. Además de las consecuencias que traera esto para su familia, y para Sakura, especialmente.**

 **Espero que entiendan mis razones y diré algo que me desagrada decir, pero si no les gusta el fic o el rumbo que toma, no lo lean, pero yo quiero también involucrar a otras parejas y el desarrollo de otros personajes, aunque me gustaría volver a repetir que el fanfic no dejará de ser Sasusaku, sino que también tendrá párrafos dedicado al desarrollo de otros.**

 **En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

 _ **Siguiente capítulo: ¡Tu eres Moon01!**_


	7. ¡Tú eres Moon01!

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto y su mundo no me pertenecen, sólo los ocupo para diversión y para pasar mis ratos libres.**

 **Advertencias: Para efectos de la historia algunas personalidades han sido levemente modificadas, pero nada exagerado.**

PD: Para una mejor lectura del capítulo, me gustaría recordarles que está compuesto por un flash back desde los inicios del fic y solo que la última parte del capítulo está situado en el tiempo actual del fic. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7: ¡Tú eres Moon01!**_

 _ **30/05/2015**_

-No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto- dijo Naruto al ser arrastrado por Sasuke alrededor de todo el centro comercial – aunque tengas mucho dinero, ¿tú sabes cuánto cuesta que te veas bien? Teme, acéptalo, eres horrible. Tu cabello con corte de gallina nos dice todo.

-Cállate, solo necesito encontrar algo de ropa para ver a Sakura mañana- Sasuke arrastro al rubio a una tienda- además nada de esto estaría pasando si no me hubieras robado mi camisa favorita y manchado con ramen.

-Ya me disculpé por eso millones de veces- Naruto miró la tienda que se encontraba al frente de ellos- acá quizás encontramos algo que te guste.

-Hmp- susurró Sasuke indeciso – con tu suerte quizás no. Debimos haber pedido ayuda femenina en esto, yo no sirvo y tu mucho menos.

-Verdad que Mikoto san te escoge la ropa, niño mimado- el rubio contuvo la risa burlesca- podríamos pedirle ayuda a una de las amigas de Sakura.

-¿Y dónde vamos a encontrar una de ellas? – el Uchiha lo miró como si fuera idiota- ¿nacen de los árboles?

-No, hay una afuera de la tienda con una niña- dijo Naruto indicando hacia la ventana donde se veía a dos jóvenes riendo alegremente.

-¡Anda a buscarla!- gritó el moreno alertando a toda la tienda- ¡qué no se te escape!-

..

-¡Hey tú!¡la morena!- gritó el Uzumaki intentando llamar la atención de las hermanas Hyuga- ¡la amiga de Sakura!

Hinata escuchó extrañada los gritos de Naruto, ¿por qué la estaría llamando? De giró sobre sus talones y rio por la imagen que tenía al frente; el ojiazul se encontraba agitando las manos de manera desesperada mientras indicaba la tienda por la que recién habían pasado con su hermana.

-¡Hola amigo de Sasuke! ¿qué ocurre? - La Hyuga se acercó junto con su hermana menor, Hanabi- ¿pasó algo malo?

-Soy Naruto, por cierto- Naruto se rio levemente, era divertido darse cuenta que no conocía el nombre de la morena- Sasuke y yo estamos dentro de una tienda escogiendo ropa para su primera cita con Sakura. ¿Podrías ayudarnos a escoger ropa? Nosotros somos horribles en eso.

La risa de Hanabi desconcertó al rubio completamente. ¿Por qué se reía la niña?

-Mi nombre es Hanabi y soy hermana de Hinata- la castaña se rio saludando al Uzumaki- y déjame decirte que mi hermana no tiene ni idea de ropa.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a Hanabi.

-Perdón, pero no creo que pueda ayudarte- Hinata agachó la cabeza con tristeza, de verdad quería ayudar al Uchiha a conseguir a su amiga.

-Mierda, yo pensé que si- El Uzumaki indicó como Sasuke estaba en la tienda combinando una camisa abrigada y pantalones de verano- estamos realmente desesperados.

-¡Pero yo puedo! ¡Amo la ropa! – la Hyuga menor se rio y sonrió alegre- ¡Yo te ayudo Naruto!

La verdad es que a Hanabi se le rompió el corazón al ver la mirada desesperada de Naruto y en el fondo quería evitar la conversación que estaba a punto de hablar con su hermana. Hablar con su hermana sobre la presión que colocaba su padre en ella, era desagradable. Después de todo, ya tenía 17 años y pronto tendría que elegir donde estudiaría y qué estudiaría.

Uzumaki Naruto le había caído como anillo al dedo.

-¡Genial niña!- El rubio entró a la tienda después de Hinata y Hanabi esperanzado.

Había sido un golpe de suerte encontrarlas.

…

 _ **31/05/2015**_

-No puedo creer que haya dicho eso- Ino se golpeó la frente avergonzada sobre el comportamiento de Sakura- ¡Sakura por qué pides más comida que tu cita! - gritó suavemente desde el arbusto en que se encontraban - ¡eres una cerda!

-Quizás tiene hambre- susurró Hinata escondida- anoche tuvo turno y sabes que Sakura es una máquina de comida, especialmente en situaciones estresantes o incomodas.

Naruto rio viendo como traían la enorme orden de la boxeadora. Esa chica sí que tenía apetito. Era imposible que era sola se pudiera comer dos sándwiches y una orden de papas fritas.

Intentó afinar su oído para escuchar lo que le decía Sasuke a Sakura.

-¿Y te gustan las drogas? – dijo el Uchiha intentando cambiar el tema de conversación al ver como su acompañante se aburría un poco después de hablar de boxeo.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- respondió Sakura sorprendida. ¡Qué chico tan extraño! Aunque debía admitir que tenía buen gusto para vestirse.

-A mí no me gustan- Sasuke decidió ignorar la pregunta de Sakura. La verdad es que no sabía porque mierda le había preguntado aquello- pero, si a ti te gustan, entonces a mí también me gustan y pienso que son geniales.

-Odio las drogas- la boxeadora mascó un trozo de su sándwich con aguacate.

-Hmp- Sasuke se golpeó la frente frustrado. Era imposible sacarle información a la chica- ¿y que estudias?

-Medicina- Sakura sonrió al moreno. Amaba hablar sobre la carrera que estudiaba- y me encanta.

-¿Es verdad que no tienen vida los estudiantes de medicina?- Sasuke sonrió arrogante. Había encontrado a la Sakura parlanchina que siempre había imaginado.

-Es verdad, pero vale totalmente la pena. Sobre todo, después de ver como un paciente se recupera o un niño vuelve a los brazos de su madre. Mi sueño es tener una clínica y ayudar a toda la gente que pueda- la pelirrosa le robo lentamente papas fritas al pelinegro porque las suyas se habían acabado- Perdón, quizás me extralimite, no debí haber hablado sobre eso.

-Para nada, está bien- Sasuke le dejó su resto de papas fritas en el plato de la pelirrosa- sígueme contando.

Los tres jóvenes escondidos lanzaron un suspiro tranquilizador. Pensaban que pronto la cita acabaría cuando Sasuke parecía no encontrar ningún tópico de conversación con la Haruno.

-Creo que es tiempo de dejarlos solos- Naruto se levantó del escondite- parece que todo saldrá bien.

-Ojalá- Ino se levantó con un fuerte dolor de espalda- espero que a tu amigo se le ocurran mejores temas de conversación- se terminó por burlar la Yamanaka risueña.

-Tranquilo, entre los dos, él es el inteligente- Naruto se pasó una mano por el cabello. Le tenía fe al Uchiha.

-¿Te llevo?- preguntó Ino mirando a la morena que aún espiaba la conversación de la pareja.

-¡Oh no! No me pienso ir en tu cacharro. La última vez que estuve ahí casi matamos a alguien- Hinata miró al Uzumaki suplicante. De verdad que tenía pánico de volver a subirse con su amiga.

-Entonces yo te llevo- Naruto ayudó a la Hyuga a levantarse del suelo. Parecía ser que Sasuke y Sakura saldrían pronto de su cita.

Ino miró a Naruto y Hinata sonriente. Quizás el accidente con la señora perlita también ayudaría a la morena tener novio.

…

 _ **19/08/2017**_

Ver a Sasuke desesperado era divertido, pero ver a un Sasuke en una camilla del hospital rogando por atención médica era lo más espectacular del mundo. Quizás podría hasta sacarle fotos y amenazarlo con mostrárselas a Itachi. No, mejor no, era muy joven para morir.

Rio levemente viendo como Sasuke hablaba con Sakura sobre su tratamiento médico después de que él mismo le inventó la excusa de que el Uchiha sufrido un accidente con un cuchillo antiguo y oxidado. Nunca había visto a Sasuke tan concentrado escuchando las palabras de un médico, parecía ser que la pelirrosa tenía un efecto hipnotizante en él.

Después de ver como Sakura se iba de la habitación decidió salir para darle privacidad a la casi-pareja.

Sonó su estómago mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Quizás sería una buena idea comer algo antes de salir, ya que al volver al departamento de su padrino debería continuar con el trabajo. Sonrió mentalmente, comer sería una buena idea.

Caminó hacia el dispensador de comida, y ahí la vio. Hyuga Hinata se encontraba al frente de una sala de urgencias. Visualizó a la chica desde lejos, era tan pequeña y delgada. Podría jurar que, al correr un viento fuerte, esta saldría volando por los aires.

-¡Hey, Hinata no sabía que tenías turno!- dijo el rubio acercándose a la Hyuga para después tocarle el hombro - ¿cómo estás?

La morena se giró levemente para mirar al rubio y ahí fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que Hinata tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó sorprendido. Jamás espero verla así. - ¿estás bien?

No alcanzó a tener respuesta, porque Hinata se había lanzado a sus brazos a llorar desconsoladamente.

…

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó después de haberle comprado un té.

-Sí, perdón por la escena anterior Naruto kun- la morena estaba con la cabeza gacha evitando mirarlo a los ojos- no sé que me ocurrió.

-Tranquila, de seguro pasó algo muy malo para que estés así- Naruto le sonrió alegremente- pero debes subir el ánimo, ¡no hay nada que se pueda solucionar!

Hinata le sonrió levemente sonrojada. Naruto tenía esa capacidad de contagiar a la gente con su felicidad.

-¿Puedo saber qué ocurrió?- volvió a preguntar el Uzumaki intrigado. Sasuke le había comentado que la chica tenía problemas familiares, pero no creía que fueran tantos como para que ella llorara en los pasillos del hospital.

-Un paciente mío acaba de morir- Hinata giró la mirada hacia las salas de urgencia- solo tenía 10 años. Era un niño encantador, solo que tenía muchos problemas y esos acabaron con su vida. Era VIH positivo, y tenía SIDA- la moren miró al Uzumaki después de que este le tomara la mano en señal de apoyo- era un niño genial. Era un niño huérfano, encantador y yo no pude hacer nada más que sostenerlo mientras moría lentamente.

Después de terminar el relato la morena volvió a explotar en llanto. Naruto no encontró más solución que abrazarla unos minutos. Entendía como se sentía la Hyuga, entendía la impotencia de ver como un ser querido moría y no podías hacer nada por él.

-Deberías tomarte un tiempo libre, seguir aquí no te hace bien- el rubio secó las lágrimas de Hinata.

-Quizás tienes razón, debería tomarme un tiempo- Hinata volvió a tomar un poco de té- no me siento bien acá.

-¿Te parece salir conmigo esta noche?-

…

-¡Oh menos mal que estás tú acá!- dijo Sakura entrando al baño desperada- pensé que había otra persona y no me aguantaba más. ¡Odio las cirugías largas! – la pelirrosa vio como Hinata se encontraba al lado de la ducha del baño comunitario mientras ella iba directo al inodoro a orinar.

-Mi secreto es ir antes de la cirugía, así evitas orinarte en los pantalones como ahora- Hinata volvió a pasar la máquina de depilar por su pierna izquierda – aunque una vez considere seriamente colocarme un pañal.

La Haruno se lavó las manos rápidamente para ir curiosa a ver a Hinata.

-¿Esto es una depilación de emergencia?- murmuró sorprendida la pelirrosa para después ver la hora- ¿a las nueve de la noche? ¿por qué te depilas a las nueve de la noche?

Hinata inmediatamente se sonrojó.

-No es la gran cosa, solo que Naruto me invitó a salir un rato- la Hyuga intentó restarle importancia al asunto mientras continuaba con la depilación.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Qué te pondrás?- Sakura estaba completamente emocionada. Hinata definitivamente era la que menos tenía citas entre las tres, y que ella haya aceptado la invitación de Naruto, era un gran avance. Quizás el rubio le gustaba, y si era así, era genial porque desde el primer día que los vio juntos en secreto los shipeaba.

-Bueno, fue todo de improviso. Lo único que tengo es mi ropa deportiva y mis bragas de Minnie- la morena soltó un bufido de decepción. ¿Por qué el universo confabuló para que tuviera solo esa ropa en su casillero? – Esto es estúpido, no debería ir, debería ir a casa y ver Project Runway con Hanabi.

-No, no, no, ¡yo te puedo ayudar! – Sakura fue corriendo a su casillero y volvió al cabo de unos segundos- tengo una polera de Ino, esa que te gusta, la que es negra con tirantes y también unos zapatos, con tacón, aunque también son de Ino.

-¿Se te olvidó lavar la ropa?-

-Quizás sí, quizás no- la pelirrosa colocó una sonrisa traviesa. Debería dejar de robarle la ropa a la Yamanaka- pero por favor no dejes de ir a la cita, ¡Naruto es un buen chico!

Hinata sonrió agradecida, sin duda las chicas eran su complemento perfecto.

…

 _ **28/08/2015**_

La partida era emocionante. Hinata tecleaba rápidamente ante la mirada sorprendida de Sakura. ¿Era normal que alguien se concentrara tanto en un juego? La boxeadora volvió a mirar su celular sin indicios de algún mensaje de Sasuke. Al darse cuenta que no tenía ninguno siguió repasando sus apuntes, pronto tendría un examen de medicina Interna y también tendría un partido amistoso organizado por Temari.

Hinata le escribió a _Ramensexy_ emocionada prediciendo que pronto ganarían la partida.

-¿Acaso no quedas ciega mirando tanto una pantalla?- preguntó Sakura mientras leía sus apuntes de medicina interna.

Hinata solo miró a su compañera para continuar jugando.

Los minutos pasaron y pronto la morena se declararía triunfadora de la partida, pero algo sucedió.

No podía creerlo.

La pantalla de su portátil estaba negra y no respondía si la activaba de nuevo.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó dramáticamente la Hyuga con aquella voz angelical que tenía- ¡por qué tenías que morir justo ahora!

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sakura dejando sus apuntes de lado y viendo el computador de la monera- ¿estás bien?

-¡No, no estoy bien! – Hinata cerró el portátil completamente devastada- ¿puedes creer que se apagó en medio de la partida más importante de la vida? ¡Con _ramen_ estábamos a punto de ganar como la mejor pareja online de nuestra categoría! Yo lo conozco, y puede pensar que me salí de forma abrupta porque no quiero seguir siendo su esposa.

-¡Oh lo siento mucho! – Sakura abrazó un poco a Hinata- llévala a arreglar y después soluciona todo con Ramensexy.

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas que había caído, eso era buena idea.

-¿Tú conoces a alguien que la pueda arreglar? -la Hyuga miró a su amiga suplicante. Sakura sabía que Hinata no le confiaba a muchos su computadora.

-Quizás Naruto. Sasuke me contó que es un friki de la computación como tú y que le ha salvado el portátil varias veces- los ojos de la Hyuga brillaron. Había hablado muchas veces con Naruto, e incluso tuvieron una cita, ¡estaba segura de que él no dañaría a su amado portátil!

-¡Vamos!- Hinata tomó su chaqueta y obligó a Sakura a salir rápidamente del departamento.

Lo que Hinata no sabía, era que Sakura había hablado estratégicamente de Naruto solo para que la morena pudiera hablar con él y que este la invitara a una cita. Si, Sakura podía ser una romántica empedernida y su sueño era que Naruto y Hinata terminaran juntos. ¡Se veían tan adorables! Además, aprovecharía de preguntarle al rubio sobre el paradero de Sasuke. Hace días que no respondía sus llamadas y mensajes.

…

El camino desde el departamento de Sakura e Ino hasta la Universidad era corto. Hinata miró emocionada el edificio de la facultad de Ingeniería y esperó pacientemente, porque según el mensaje que le había llegado del rubio estaría pronto a salir a de clases.

Sakura miraba el reloj impaciente, por su parte igual quería hablar con el rubio sobre Sasuke. Quería saber que era de él, por qué no respondía sus mensajes y si estaba enojado con ella. De verdad extrañaba al Uchiha, él no solo era un buen amigo, sino que también se transformó en un compañero importante en su día a día. Se acostumbró a que él llegara y le diera comida o que simplemente la acompañara en una noche de estudio cuando Ino no estaba o en una maratón de anime.

Haruno Sakura alzó la mano para indicarle al rubio donde estaban y sonrió al ver como el rubio se sonrojaba en cuanto vio a Hinata. Su alma de casamentera le decía que pronto estarían juntos.

-¿Qué tal chicas?- saludó Naruto viendo como Hinata tenía rastros de lágrimas en el rostro.

-Naruto, Hinata te tiene que pedir el favor más grande de la vida- Sakura comenzó hablando al ver que la Hyuga no se animaba- su computadora murió.

-¿Murió?- Naruto recibió el portátil que la ojiperla le extendía- ¿ y cómo ocurrió?

-Bueno estaba haciendo un trabajo y de la nada se apagó- Naruto alzó una ceja. La morena estaba demasiado nerviosa contando su historia- y ahora no enciende. ¡Tenía cosas muy importantes en mi portátil! ¡toda mi vida está ahí!- terminó de contar la Hyuga exaltada.

-Le echaré una mirada- el rubio le sonrió tranquilizadoramente- quizás solo recalentó.

Sakura sonrió traviesa después de que Naruto mirara a Hinata tan protectoramente.

-Naruto, ¿has sabido algo de Sasuke kun?- preguntó Sakura después de darse cuenta que el tema de Hinata no era nada grave.

-No, la verdad es que no sé de él desde hace días- el rubio rogó a todos los dioses que la Haruno se creyera lo que le estaba diciendo. La verdad era que sí sabía dónde estaba Sasuke, pero le había prometido a su amigo que, si ella preguntaba por él, fingiría demencia.

-Es que no me responde- Sakura agachó la cabeza un poco apenada. Se sentía un poco en modo "fan enloquecida" al preguntar tanto por Sasuke.

-¡Oh ya recordé!- El Uzumaki volvió a captar de inmediato la atención de Sakura- Sasuke está ocupado con las ayudantías. Lo que ocurre es que Kakashi sensei le solicitó si podía hacerle clases extras a unas chicas de un curso menor – Naruto sonrió internamente al ver que Sakura fruncía el ceño celosa- creo que hoy le tocaba estar con Konan o con Misuki.

El rubio le guiñó un ojo a Hinata cuando esta se rio levemente al escuchar al rubio. Sasuke ni en un millón de años haría una ayudantía. Tenía un carácter de mierda con las personas que no conocía, sumándole que odiaba enseñar.

-Cuando sepas algo de él, por favor dile que se comunique conmigo- Sakura apretó los puños. Claro, Sasuke no contestaba su teléfono porque quizás estaba rodeado de mujeres hermosas- bueno, si es que no está muy ocupado después de coquetear con sus estúpidas alumnas.

Naruto casi suelta una risa sonora cuando escuchó lo último. Definitivamente ella estaba celosa.

Para no morir ahogado por los celos de Sakura, el rubio le indicó a Hinata que la llamaría en cuanto viera noticias sobre su portátil. Se despidió de las chicas y se dirigió a la casa de padrino.

Aquello había sido interesante.

...

 _ **29/08/2015**_

-¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Ino sorprendida. No era normal ver a la pelirrosa despierta un domingo a las 8 de la mañana y era aún más extraño verla limpiando la cocina, o algo.

-Quizás está enferma o algo- Hinata miró de igual manera a la pelirrosa – o también puede ser que se golpeó la cabeza con algo.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? – la Yamakana se acercó sigilosa a chica- ¿te pasó algo?

-¿Sabes dónde están los productos de limpieza para el baño?- Sakura se paró al frente de su amiga y la ignoró completamente- el baño no se ha limpiado desde hace semanas y puedo jurar que hoy vi una rata en la ducha.

-Los guardo abajo del lavaplatos, junto con los otros productos de limpieza- indicó Ino levemente contenta.

-Se suponía que teníamos que ayudarla- le susurró Hinata a Ino- no alentarla a hacer la limpieza.

-¿Creen que deba ocupar antihongos en la cocina?- volvió a preguntar Sakura viendo los hongos que amenazaban con invadir la encimera de la cocina- da igual lo ocuparé, ¡este lugar es un desastre!

-Perdón, pero debo aprovechar que me ayuda con la limpieza- le respondió la rubia a Hinata- siempre que es domingo de limpieza lo evita diciendo que tiene entrenamiento o que debe ver la maratón de algún anime. ¡Esta oportunidad es oro!

Las horas pasaron y finalmente Hinata e Ino decidieron ayudar a Sakura con el aseo, mientras escuchaban como ella estaba murmurando algunas incoherencias.

-Ya terminamos de limpiar, ¿puedes decirnos que te pasa?- Ino se sentó en el suelo agotada- Sakura, de verdad, nos estas asustando.

-¿Han notado que Sasuke está extraño conmigo?- Sakura imitó el gesto de Ino y se sentó en el suelo.

-No, ¿por qué?- Hinata respondió e inmediatamente miró a la rubia haciéndole señas de que ignoraran el hecho de que Sasuke tenía un plan para sacarle celos a la pelirrosa.

-Sí, lo está. Ayer, por ejemplo, lo llamé y estaba ocupado, y él nunca está ocupado. Además, anda últimamente con una chica llamada Konan-

-¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir?- Hinata comenzó a interrogar a la pelirrosa. No era normal que estuviera afectada porque alguien no le tomaba atención. Quizás el plan de Naruto estaba funcionando.

-Pues me molesta, me gustaría que volviera a pasar tiempo conmigo, quiero decir es mi… -

-Nada, es tu amigo, solo eso- Ino completó la frase parándose del suelo agotada- Sakura, Sasuke es solo un amigo y si sientes algo más deberías replanteártelo.

La pelirrosa quedó pensativa, ¿y si Sasuke era algo más que un amigo? Negó mentalmente, no podía negar que el Uchiha era guapo. Mierda, el chico más guapo que había visto. Su porte arrogante, pero después de que lo conocías sabía que era amable, bueno a veces, lo hacía prácticamente irresistible.

Solo que ella no estaba interesada, ¿o sí?

...

Naruto revisó el portátil de la chica analizando cada pieza. Nada parecía estar fuera de lugar. Tomo el disco duro y tampoco parecía ser algo extraño. Solo que necesitaba una limpieza en el interior del portátil.

Después de terminar de limpiar, decidió encender el computador. Sonrió al ver como la pantalla se iluminaba. Tenía razón desde un principio, solo se habría sobrecalentado el sistema.

Sonrió con cariño cuando se percató que la fotografía que tenía Hinata en su inicio era una donde salía con sus dos hermanos. Recordó que su hermana pequeña se llamaba Hanabi y era una chica hiperactiva, y también recordó que Neji, era el hermano perfecto y que estudiaba medicina en la Universidad del País del Fuego.

De pronto una ventana se abrió de improvisto. Parecía ser que el portátil estaba reabriendo las ventanas que había cerrado al apagarse. Dejó el computador a un lado, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

El juego de _NinjaSharingan_ se encontraba abierto.

Miró extrañado como se reabría una partida inconclusa de la morena. No pensaba que Hinata era ese estilo de chica.

Tomó el mouse para espiar un poco la partida de la joven, un poco deprimido porque el día de ayer estaba jugando y su compañera abandonó abruptamente el juego. Miró el usuario y su cuerpo se paralizó.

Moon01.

¡Ella era Moon01! ¡Hinata era la chica de sus sueños!

¡Ella era por la cual se desvelaba todas las noches jugando!

¡Ahora todo tenía sentido!

Naruto sonrió feliz desde su habitación. Ahora entendía su atracción por la morena. ¡Esto definitivamente tenía que ser el destino! Hinata era la chica de sus sueños, porque no solo era genial en el juego, sino que también era genial en la vida real.

Tomó su celular decidido a llamarla. Quizás era hora de tener algo más serio en la vida real.

Lo que Naruto no sabía era que el destino le jugaría una travesura. Regalándole dentro de unos meses un niño rubio de ojos azules con los rasgos faciales elegante de Hinata.

 _ **10/11/2015 - Actualidad**_

Entró junto con Ino completamente empapada al departamento. Había sido un día difícil, el padre de Hinata se había enterado del embarazo de la morena, y Naruto decidió que se iría a vivir con él para evitar más dramas con la familia de la Hyuga. Neji, lógicamente había hecho un escándalo argumentando que era necesario que Hinata pasara estos meses bajo los mejores cuidados de él y de su familia, pero cuando vio como a su hermana le afectaban los comentarios hirientes de su padre respecto a su condición decidió no reclamar más y acelerar el proceso de cambio desde a la Universidad del País del Fuego a la Universidad Central de Konoha. El Hyuga creía que mientras más cerca vigililaba a Naruto, era mejor.

Se sorprendió al ver como todas las luces del departamento se encontraban apagadas, ya que según recordaba Ino dejaba siempre encendida la luz del pasillo para que los que pasaban por afuera creyeran que había gente dentro del departamento. Un ruido desde la habitación de la Yamanaka llamó la atención de las chicas. Sakura le hizo un gesto de silencio a la rubia y fue a la habitación con la intención de revisar.

Entró rápidamente y volvió a sentir el mismo de hace unos minutos. Apretó el puño para atacar cuando vio una sombra alta y con forma de persona. ¡Mierda les habían entrado a robar!

-¡No se te saldrás con la tuya ladrón de mierda!- gritó embistiendo a la figura y logrando que esta cayera al suelo - ¡Shannaro!- rápidamente después le golpeo haciendo que el ladrón quedara completamente inconsciente.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ino llegando al lugar de los sucesos y encendiendo la luz que por unos segundos dejó desorientada a la boxeadora.

-Ino llama a la policía, ¡acabo de dejar inconsciente al ladrón y no sé cuándo tiempo dure así!- Sakura pateo al chico desde el suelo victoriosa. Nadie se atrevía a robarle.

-¡No! ¿qué hiciste? ¡Por Dios Sakura!- gritó Ino al ver a la persona que la boxeadora había noqueado- ¡Por qué lo golpeaste tan fuerte!

-¡Porque era un ladrón!- la pelirrosa se indignó ante las palabras de la Yamanaka- ¿vas a dejar que un ladrón robe todas nuestras cosas? Eres una Ino-cerda estúpida.

-¡No, él no es un ladrón, estúpida!- Ino se acercó al chico noqueado y con la ayuda de Sakura lo subió a la cama- ¡Él es Uchiha Itachi! ¡Acabas de noquear al músico más sexy del universo y hermano de Sasuke!

El cuerpo de Sakura se paralizó completamente al ver a Itachi inconsciente en la cama de Ino. ¡Joder! ¡Era una estúpida!

* * *

 **¡Mil perdones por la demora! No sé que me pasó! Pero tuve un bloqueo que jamás había tenido! Les juro que avanzaba el capítulo y no sabía como seguir, pero después de unos días volvió a llegar la bella inspiración y termine el capítulo (yyuyuyu c:)**

 **¡Estoy muy contenta porque con este capítulo llegamos a la mitad del segundo arco de la historia!**

 **¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, como yo lo hice al escribir las escenas de celos de Sakura y todas sus locuras!**

 **Una guest me preguntó si Sasuke y Sakura habían tenido relaciones y la verdad es que yo di por sentado que sí, pero después al releer el fic me di cuenta que no lo puse de manera explicita, por eso les pregunto si les gustaría que incluyera lemon más adelante en la historia, pero les aviso que sería mi primer lemon y que no sé como saldría (alguien se ofrece a ayudarme? :c )**

 **En fin, en el próximo capítulo por fin aparecerá Itachi y hay muchas sorpresas más! Espero sus comentarios del capitulo y de verdad, leer sus reviews me ayudaron a salir de este horrible bloqueo. Les estoy muy agradecida.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

 **Próximo capítulo: Conociendo a Uchiha Itachi**.


End file.
